Unexpected
by talangalo
Summary: What would happen if Emily fell for one of the girls? What if she fell for Spencer? What if Spencer fell for her? Set past book 8
1. Summary and Disclaimer

_**Unexpected**_

This story is about how Emily falls for Spencer. There's a lot of people wondering what would happen if Emily fell for one of the girls. This is set after _Wanted_.

Emily's having recurring nightmares about the night Ali tried to kill them. It seems that everyone has moved on besides her. Spencer tries to be a good friend and helps Emily "get rid" of Ali. Emily soon falls for Spencer and doesn't know how everyone else will react. Spencer in turn falls for Emily and doesn't know how to handle it. What will happen? How will everyone react? How will it end?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars characters and other things. All rights go to their respectful owners. And this is a FanFiction site, which uses other people's ideas to twist the story around, so this is just for fun. I have this disclaimer page so I don't have to write "I do not own this" on every chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Em?"

I look up to find Spencer standing in front of me.

"Uh, hey Spence. I wasn't expecting to run into you here," I lie. Of course Spencer would be here. This was the library after all.

Spencer was the only one out of the other three girls who I still kept the least bit of communication with. We started to drift apart after Ali brought us to Poconos, tried to kill us, and supposedly "died". Part of me couldn't let go of her. After everything, I still couldn't help but love her. But no. I loved Courtney. _My_ Ali, I mean, _our_ Ali. The real Ali was a total bitch. The other part felt…relieved. Relived that Ali was finally gone. Relieved that she couldn't torture us anymore. After the whole Ali thing, Spencer was really helpful. She tried her best to help me deal with everything.

"Um, yeah. I just needed to get away from Melissa and my parents for a while," Spencer replies.

They both manage a slight chuckle.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"No, of course not." She sets down her bag and a stack of books on the table.

"Wow, Spence. Did you plan on checking out the entire library?" I smirk at her.

"If only that was allowed…" I can't help but smile at her. I start looking through the stack of books. I pick up one of the books and raise my eyebrow.

"Really, Spence?" I ask. "_Great Expectations_?"

"What?" she asks, taking the book back. "What's wrong with _Great Expectations_?"

"Besides the fact that you've read it 20 times since 3rd grade? You know that book inside and out Spence. Why are you checking it out?"

"Because I want to."

I raise in my hands in fake surrender. "Whatever you say."

"So…why are you here?" Spencer asks. "It's Saturday morning. I figured you'd be sleeping in like everyone else."

"I, uh, woke up early," I say reluctantly. "And couldn't go back to sleep." I look back down at the book I'm reading. "So I walked here."

"How early?" Spencer asks as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off. "Em, look at me." I keep my head down and stare at the book. I try to keep reading but I find myself rereading the same sentence about ten times.

Spencer stands up and sits in the chair beside me. "Em, are you having nightmares again?" I look up and slowly nod my head. I use my hands to cover my face as I quietly weep. Either nobody noticed or they just didn't care but no one looked our way.

Ever since the Poconos incident, I'd had nightmares about Ali trying to kill us. I told Spencer once about a week after and ever since she'd been worried about me.

"Em," Spencer says sympathetically before putting her arms around me. I cry until she pulls me away from her and removes my hands from my face. "Everything's going to be okay," she says as she brushes the hair covering my eyes behind my ears. I look up at her and see her attempt of a smile.

I pull myself together as she wipes the tears from my face. "You hear me? Everything's going to be okay. It's over. A can't hurt us anymore. Neither can Alison," Spencer says. I slightly shiver at the sound of her name.

We sit there for a while, neither of us speaking. A loud beep from Spencer's bag breaks the silence. "It's my mom. I'm sorry, I have to go." She starts packing up her things.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asks turning to me.

I take a look at the clock above the checkout counter. _9:30am_. I've been out for five and a half hours. I slowly pack up my books.

"Um, yeah. I should probably get home, too. My sister's going to worry," I reply. We both stand to go but Spencer stops me.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you? Just to make sure you're all right?"

"Sure, it's better than walking home alone." I smile at her and she smiles back.

The whole way home was roughly a mile long. I jogged all the way to the library this morning to clear my head of Ali. Or was it…Courtney?

Spencer and I didn't talk much. We try to talk about more pleasant things. Spencer's improved barn. My new car, but nothing works. We remain silent until we reach my front door. We say our goodbyes and I lean on my door as I watch her leave my sight. I unlock the door and step inside.

_**A/N: Reviews please!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was running through the woods from something. Or maybe someone. I didn't bother to stop and look. My shoe caught on something and I fell on my knee. I turn over onto my back and see the wildfire coming my way. I freeze. I think of Ali and how she tried to kill us by setting the house on fire. As if on cue, she materializes right in front of me.

"What, Em? Not what you expected? You should really work on getting your hopes up," she snickers. "Oh, how I wish the others were here. So that you could all burn together. But, sadly, they've all moved on. Found much more important things. The question is: why can't _you_?" What happens next sends a wave of confusion through Emily. Ali transforms into Spencer.

"Well, Em? Are you going to get over her or not? She can't hurt you anymore, Em. You need to let her go. Or else you can't be with…me," she says before vanishing into thin air.

I see the fire coming my way. I can't stand. I must've broken something when I fell. I lift up my hands in time to protect my face from the roaring fires that swallowed me as I heard an evil laugh emerging from none other than, Alison DiLaurentis.

I scream and find myself in my room. I was covered in sweat. I get up and sit on the edge of my bed.

_WHAT is going on with me?_ I thought. I turned to my bedside table and saw the time._ 3:37am_. _Ugh, can't Ali just give me a break?_

I was too scared to go back to sleep. So, instead, I went online to search up random things. I did this until I finally fell asleep around 5:30am. I'd had about two hours of peaceful sleep before my mom lightly shook my arm.

"Your door was closed so I figured you were sleeping. So I came in to say goodbye before I went to work. Then I found you with your head on your laptop. Is everything okay?" She helped me to my bed and tucked me in. "I know it's a Sunday and you want to train for the coming swim season, but you need to rest."

She leans down and kisses my forehead before I doze off.

A high pitched alarm blared all throughout the house. I start running downstairs and see smoke coming from the kitchen. I could barely make out my sister who was frantically trying to stop the fire alarm. I open the front door and the back door to drive the smoke out. I then grab the Swiffer, the one my sister's trying to use to press the reset button, and press the button.

However, it was too late to stop the firemen and the large crowd from formulating outside. I see Spencer almost out of breath due to the fact that she ran about a quarter mile to get here as soon as she heard the fire trucks.

I run to her and let her catch her breath. She coughs for a bit and then finally stands up straight and asks, "Are you okay?"

I suppress a laugh but let out a smirk.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that question, Spence. You seem a bit out of shape there. I thought you were training for field hockey the entire summer." She seems amused.

"Yeah, well I've been a bit preoccupied with something," she says.

"More like preoccupied by someone…" I suggest. "Come on, tell me who he is."

Spencer shrugs.

"Come on, you can tell me. I can keep secrets," I say.

"It's you, Em."


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I couldn't think of much else to put in it, so yeah.**_

"_It's you, Em."_

Chapter 3

The words swim around in my head as I try to say something.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"It's you."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't stop thinking about you. I don't like watching you suffer because of Ali, Em. I care too much about you to let that happen. The problem is, that I don't know how to help. And it kills me when I see you cry over her. Especially…when I know how much you loved her."

"Spence, you don't have to worry about me," I whisper and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I promise. This will wear off sometime."

The crowds have begun to clear from my house and the firemen made their way back to the station. Spencer and I take a seat on the porch steps.

"When, Em? When will it wear off? It's been three months since..." Her voice trails off.

"I know, Spence. It's going to take a while, but I _will_ get through this. You don't have to worry. I know you'll be here if I need you. I will get over her. Over…everything. I promise," I say hesitantly.

"And I promise to be there anytime you need me. I promise." She smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back at her as she gives me a hug.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry the chapter's short, but it was rather important to put this scene in.**_

Chapter 4

The next day, I wake up screaming once again. _4:15am_. _Seriously?_

Instead of even trying to keep busy to stop myself from falling asleep, I got out my phone and called Spencer.

"Em?" she answers sleepily.

"Uh, hey Spence. Sorry I woke you up so early. You know what, never mind. I shouldn't have called. Just go back to sleep."

"No. Em. It's fine," she yawns. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come? Or you could come here to the barn if you want."

"Uh, yeah. I guess. I'll be there in a few."

I hear her mutter okay before I hang up. I get out a piece of paper and write a note for my family. It reads: _If I'm not back when you read this, then I'm still at Spencer's_. I grab my keys, start the car, and drive to Spencer's, surprisingly without waking up anyone. I knock on the door and it's opened by a very tired Spencer.

"Um, should I have come?" I ask.

"Of course. I said I'd be here anytime," she smiles. "Though, I didn't think you'd take it so literally."

We laugh for a bit and take a seat on her couch. "So what happened?"

"I woke up screaming…"

"Em…" Spencer puts her arm around me. I rest my head on her shoulder.

We sit there for a while with her arms wrapped tightly around me. I try to keep from crying but a few tears run down my face. Spencer wipes them away with her hand.

"It's okay, Em," she says. "She can't hurt you anymore. You need to let her go. Or else you can't be…" I cut her off and press my lips to hers. When I pull away, she finishes. "…happy."

"Uh, I knew I shouldn't have come," I say as I stand up and grab my bag.

"Em…" Spencer starts to say but I was out the door before she could finish.

_**A/N: Reviews please!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm not the best at writing A notes.**_

Chapter 5

_What did I just do?_ I think.

On the way home, my phone vibrated. I freeze.

_No, it's not her. It can't be her. She's gone. She died in that fire._ I think. I pick up my phone and the words _NEW TEXT MESSAGE_ flash on the screen. Before I press read, I hear another car behind me. I check my rearview mirror and see who's driving the car behind me.

Spencer.

I turn back to my phone and press read.

Hey Em,

First me, now Spencer? I mean, I understand me but Spencer? Seriously. You've been quite busy haven't you?

-Guess who? As if you don't know.

Kisses,

-A

_No. It can't be._

Just then, my phone began to ring. It was Spencer. I press the answer button.

"Em, we need to talk about this. Pull over," she says.

"Spence, there's nothing to talk about. I need to get home. I don't need this right now. It was a mistake. I'm sorry," I reply.

"Em…" was the last thing I hear before I hit a tree. Spencer pulls over behind my car and runs over to me. Blood dripped down my face. Spencer gets her phone out from her car and calls 911. My eyes begin to droop. Then everything went black.

I feel a hand shake me awake.

"Em,come on. Stay with me. The ambulance is going to be here any second. You have to stay awake until we get to the hospital," Spencer says.

I find that I am out of my car and leaning on the tree I hit with Spencer's arm around me. "It's ok, Em. Everything's going to be fine."

My car is wrecked. There's barely any glass left on the windshield. My headlights are cracked. And the front has been dented by the tree.

"Shit, my mom's going to kill me," I say.

Spencer laughs. "I think she might be a bit more worried about you." The she pulls out a pair of tweezers from her bag and tries to get most of the glass from my forehead and hands as she can. Once she finishes, she takes off her jacket, puts it on me, and takes a handkerchief from the pocket. She uses it to wipe off the blood from my face.

"Thanks Spence," I say. She just smiles at me.

By the time the ambulance gets here, it's already 5:00am. They do a short checkup and I still had to lie down on the stretcher, even though I felt fine. However, I do pass out a number of times only to have Spencer shake me awake. She rides in the ambulance with me and holds my hand the entire time.

When we get to the hospital, they wheel me away from Spencer to stitch up the cuts on my forehead, arms, and hands.

"It's okay, Em! I'll be right here! I'll call your parents and everyone else! Don't worry, you're going to be fine!" she yells to me before I pass out again.

_**A/N: Sorry about Emily and the car accident but it does get better between her and Spencer from this point on. What do you think about A's note?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: The whole hospital thing with Spencer and Emily is going to kind of bring them together in much closer friendship and something more than Emily had with Ali/Courtney.**_

Chapter 6

I wake up in a white room and see the stitches on my arms. I see Spencer sitting in the chair next my bed. In her left hand is _Great Expectations_. The other held my hand. Once she sees me open my eyes, she smiles. She puts the book on the bedside table and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, Em. You doing okay?" she says, stroking my face. I slowly nodded. I try to sit up but suddenly get lightheaded. "Whoa, there. Don't move too much. Not until you're completely okay."

I take a look at the clock above the door. _10:50am_. It's been at least six hours since the accident. I notice Spencer go back to her book. I guess she decided not to bring up the kiss until I was up for it. I suddenly felt a great sense of relief wash over me.

"Hey, Spence." She looks up at me. "Where's my family? And Aria and Hanna?"

"They came around 6 after they finished stitching you up. They wanted to see if you were okay. Noel and Mike were here, too. Your mom got called to work. Aria and Hanna wanted to stay but I told them that I'd stay and take care of you and call them when you're awake and feeling better."

"Oh. So you've been here the entire time?" I ask.

"Yeah, sort of. I went home while they were stitching you up to grab a couple of things." She heads to her bag on the table and takes out four books, two of my shirts, a pair of my jeans, two toothbrushes (I recognized my blue one), and a tube of toothpaste. On the other table, I see the jacket she put on me and the handkerchief covered in my blood.

"Wow, planning a long stay?"

"Only if you are." She smiles. I smile back. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call your parents. Don't fall asleep or pass out or anything, okay?"

"Okay," I answer as Spencer leaves the room.

_It was really nice of Spencer to stay and bring all of my stuff._ I think. _Wait, she caused this whole thing in the first place. She just couldn't leave me alone about that stupid kiss. I should be furious! But why aren't I? Is it for the same reason I can't be angry at Ali? No! No! Of course not! Spencer is just a friend. That kiss was mistake. I still don't know why I did that_. I stop that thought before it turns into something undeniable that I can't take back.

Thank goodness Spencer shows up.

"Everyone's on their way, Em."

She sits back down on the edge of my bed facing me and takes my hand.

"I am so sorry for this, Em. This whole accident was my fault. I'm so sorry. I told the cops we got into an "argument" and you got distracted and crashed into that tree. I told them it was my fault you got distracted," she explains. "I told the same thing to everyone else. Your family, my family, Aria, Hanna, Mike, and Noel. Again, I'm so sorry for this." She stops to take a breath.

Before she starts again, I cut her off. Not the same way I did before though.

"Spence, it's not your fault. I-"

"Yes it is! I feel so horrible about this." She looks away, ashamed of herself.

"No, Spence." I turn her head with my right hand, so that she's facing me. "It's not. You can't blame yourself."

"Yes, I can. I do. This is all my fault."

"Spence," I say. "No."

We stay like that for a minute or two, staring into each other's eyes, when a knock on the door pulls us out of our focus.

"I'll get it," Spencer says blankly, letting go of my hand.

It's Aria and Hanna with their boyfriends, Noel and Mike.

"Hey, Em," Aria says.

"You doing okay?" Hanna asks.

"Hey, yeah, I'm fine," I answer.

"So what happened again?" Noel asks.

"Uh, well-" Spencer starts.

"I got distracted on my way home," I quickly reply cutting her off. "And hit a tree."

"Why were you out so early anyway?" Mike questions.

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep, so I went out for a drive."

"Okay, I think that's enough of the interrogation for now," a voice says from behind Aria. When Aria steps back, I see my mom, dad, and Carolyn.

"Hey guys." I smile as they make their way to my bedside. Spencer steps back to let them through. Everyone but my family leaves the room.

"We'll just be outside, okay Em?" Spencer says. I nod in response.

"So, honey, are you okay?" my mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really," I say as I see Noel and Mike leave. They wave to me and I wave back.

"The doctors said you have a mild concussion and have to stay overnight for observation…" My mom goes on and on about concussions, insurance, the car, being careful, but all I can pay attention to is Spencer.

Hanna and Aria seem to be questioning her on what really happened. I could barely make out the words from Spencer's mouth but I do understand them. Three words: _She kissed me_.

_**A/N: Yes, Spencer just told them what happened. I thought it could add to the drama a bit, so yeah.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So, Emily just saw Spencer tell Aria and Hanna about the kiss.**_

Chapter 7

I freeze. They all turn to look at me through the window. Spencer sees that I'd been watching them the whole time and mouths: _I'm sorry_.

I finally notice that my mom has stopped talking and is looking in the same direction.

"Oh, yeah. Spencer's been here the whole time. She wouldn't leave this morning when I told her to go home and rest. She got everyone to leave and told them that she would stay and take care of you. I let her stay and take care of you because Carolyn had a job interview, your dad had to go deal with your car, and I had to go to work. She really cares about you, Em," my mom explains to me.

"I know she does," I say. "Can I get some rest, mom?"

"Sure, honey. We have to go call everyone and tell them you're alright."

I close my eyes. Outside I hear my mom trying to get Spencer to go home but she won't budge. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. However, it doesn't last for long.

Once again, I wake up screaming. I see Spencer run into the room, sit on the edge of the bed, and take my hand before saying, "Em, it's okay. It's going to be fine. Everything's all right."

"You say that too much," I tell her. She smiles.

"It seems like my catchphrase now, huh?" We sit there. I try to breathe regularly and manage to calm down.

"Spence."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you tell them?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she says, confused.

"Why'd you tell Aria and Hanna?" I ask, being a bit more specific this time.

"I felt like I needed to, Em," she says hesitantly."It's sort of a hard thing to keep to ourselves. Don't you think?"

"No. Not at all," I tell her.

"You can get mad at me, but it wouldn't change anything. We would still be in the hospital. You would've still kissed me. Aria and Hanna would still know about it…and your car would still be wrecked." She smiles at me, but I don't return it. "So, are we going to talk about this?"

"No. We are not," I say angrily.

"Em, calm down. You kissed me. Don't I deserve some sort of explanation?"

"No. It's your damn fault I'm here," I say coldly. What's left of Spencer's smile disappears. She lets go of my hand and stands up. "No, Spence. I didn't mean that."

"No, Em. You're right. It's my fault. I did this to you. I wrecked your car. I should just go." She walks to the door.

"Spence, stop." She stops in the doorway and turns around.

"So, what? So you can yell at me about how this is all my fault then say that I shouldn't blame myself?"

"No, Spence. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I should."

"Spence, please. Just. Don't go. I'm begging you," I say in a pleading tone. "I'd get up and get on my knees but I'd probably pass out."

She smiles.

"I promise I'll give you an explanation."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Spencer slowly makes her way to the foot of my bed. "Please, I need you. Here. Now." I pat the spot where she sat before. She closes the door and takes a seat.

"Well?" she asks.

"Okay, it all started the day we ran into each other at the library. That night I had a dream…" I went on and on about my dream (leaving out the part when Ali tried to burn me alive) and the day the firemen came and how she sprinted all the way there. I explain how she spoke almost the exact words she did in my dream. I told her that I still don't completely understand why I kissed her but I did. When I finish, I study Spencer's face.

There was confusion and a slight sense of relief. "Wow, Em. I thought you were into to me or something," she says with a slight smile on her face.

I smile back. "Don't flatter yourself," I tell her.

"Why? Am I not your type?" she asks.

"Not really."

"So what is your type?"

"Really? Are we really going to discuss this right now?" I ask.

"Okay, never mind then. But seriously, you're not into me right?" she asks.

"No, Spence. Seriously." We stay there in silence.

"Em…" she starts to say.

"Look, I know all of that sounded really retarded but I kind of left out one part."

"What? What'd you miss?" she asks.

"I got a text before you called. From…A," I whisper.

"Em, no. It can't be her. She's dead, Em. You have to move on," she said. But even with the confidence in her voice, she can't hide the fear I see in her eyes.

Then her emotion changes. The relieved expression on her face disappears. The fear in her eyes changes into pity and sympathy. She begins to lean down. I freeze, unsure of what to do, when she put her lips on mine.

It was light and feather-like. Like when Toby kissed me. But it was different. This was Spencer. I press my lips harder against hers and she backs away.

"What?" and that's when I realize what just happened. "Wait, what just happened? Please tell me that did not just happen."

"I don't think I can. I can't lie to you, Em."

_**A/N: Reviews please! I'll update sooner with more reviews! What should happen between them?**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So…Spencer just kissed Emily. What do you think about it? Reviews are welcome.**_

Chapter 8

We sit in silence for the next ten minutes. I couldn't bring myself to ask why she kissed me. Thank goodness Aria and Hanna show up and bring Chinese food.

"Yes, thank God. Spencer and I haven't eaten in, like, 15 hours," I told them. It was 12:48pm. "Because someone won't get any food…" I say jokingly, turning to Spencer.

"I don't want to leave you, Em. It's my fault you're here," she responds.

"Spence, I told you. It's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"No, Em. It's my fault."

I don't respond because I know she won't let it go. Hanna and Aria just stay silent at the foot of my bed.

"So, how've you been, Em?" Aria asks, breaking the silence.

"Good, I guess. Spencer won't leave me," I say in the same joking tone. Spencer just smiles back. She was still holding my hand when she says," Okay, I'll be right back. I have to…get something for you." and orders Aria and Hanna to stay with me.

"So, Em. How is…everything?" Hanna asks.

"Look, I know you two know," I say.

"Know what?" they say simultaneously.

"That I kissed Spencer."

_Silence_. You could hear a pin drop.

"Look, whatever you do, don't make a big deal out of it," I say.

"But did you? Like, kiss her?" Hanna asks.

"Yes but I don't why, so please don't ask."

They don't.

It takes all of my strength not to tell them that Spencer kissed me. I don't.

Ten minutes later, Spencer comes back carrying a bag. My bag, from my car. She stands in the doorway and mouths, "Do they know?" I shake my head. Neither Aria nor Hanna notices. "Should we tell them?" Spencer mouths. I shake my head again, but this time Hanna notices.

"Em, don't shake your head too much. You'll get a headache. Trust me, I would know," she says then turns to Spencer. "Hey, Spence. Why do you have Emily's bag?"

"Um, I got it from her car," she answers.

Aria checks her phone and says," Sorry guys, I have to go. Family thing. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay, Em?"

"Okay," I say as she leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Hanna, how about you? You should go tell your parents that Emily's okay," Spencer says.

"They already…" Hanna starts. Spencer gives her a _We need a minute alone_ look. "Oh," she says, eyeing me and Spencer. "Yeah, I'll go do that…" she says as she leaves the room.

"Here, Em," Spencer says, handing me my phone. "Open up the text." I pressed the menu button and went to messages. I went to received and found the text from an **UNKNOWN** number.

"Here," I say, giving her my phone.

"First me, now Spencer? I mean, I understand me but Spencer? Seriously. You've been quite busy haven't you?" Spencer reads aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?" She looks up at me, with a fake offended look.

"Chill, Spence. Don't take it so hard," I smirk.

We sit there in silence until I gather the courage to ask.

"Do you think it could be her?"

"No, Em. She's dead, okay? You have to get over her. Move on. Let her go," Spencer replies.

"You know that's not easy for me, Spence. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Emily, I-"

"You what? You get it? You understand? Because I don't think you do," I say. "You don't know what it's like dreaming about her every night. Listening to her tease me about not being over her. About how everyone, and she means **EVERYONE**, has moved on except for me. You don't know what it's like waking up screaming in the middle of the night, every night and not wanting, being too scared, to go back to sleep every day. It's like a living hell for me. You don't understand how much it kills me knowing that the one person I loved, was _in love_ with, was never who I thought she was. And that her twin tried to kill me!" I yell. Probably loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

"Well she tried to kill me, too! And Aria! And Hanna!" she shouts in my face. "You're not the only one who almost went up in flames. But you're the only one who's stuck. Reliving the past. Not believing she's dead. Ali is gone, Em. She's not coming back. You can either accept that or you can do what do now. Not get any sleep. Wake up screaming in the middle of the night every night from a dream where Ali tried to roast you. You can do whatever you want because I am done. I am done trying to help you. I'm sorry. I already got my explanation, so I'll just go now." She starts walking to the door.

"Okay," I say.

Spencer stops in the doorway.

"I'll try. But only because I really need you here. Right now," I say, tears running down my face. "I will try to get over her. I promise."

_**A/N: Too many arguments between them I think. And Emily gives in too easily. What do you think of A's text? Spencer seemed amused/slightly offended at her/him/it's comment. Reviews please!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: What do you think? Reviews please!**_

Chapter 9

When I wake up, it's almost 4:00pm. Spencer's at my side reading Great Expectation. Like when I first woke up, she was holding my left hand in her right and holding the book with the other. I smiled and she looked up at me.

"Hey," she says. "How are you?"

"Good, guess what. No nightmares," I say, smiling.

"I noticed," she responds and returns to her book and didn't let go of her hand.

"Spence?" I say.

"Yeah?" she replies, still focusing on her book.

"This probably isn't the best time to ask but…" I begin to say.

Spencer marks her page, closes the book, and puts it on the bedside table. Then, she turns to me.

"You're going to ask me why I kissed you," she says. "Honestly, Em, I don't know. Maybe it's like when you kissed me? You had no clue why? I don't know."

"Oh, okay. I understand," I say, my eyes lowering. "Did you know you're the only person who knows about my nightmares?"

"Really? You didn't tell your family? Or Aria and Hanna?" She goes to stand over me.

"Yeah. I was too afraid that they would send me to a shrink or something. And Aria and Hanna…well I don't know. I didn't want to bother them with all of this Ali stuff. I just felt like they didn't want to hear about it. But you…you were always there when I needed you. Like that day at the library. Or the day the fire trucks came. Although, I didn't really need you that day because Carolyn just set off the fire alarm but it was still really sweet that you came because you were worried about me. It was even sweeter that you ran all the way…" She stops me by leaning and giving me a light peck on my lips. "…there."

"What was that for?" I ask.

"So you'd shut up," she says, smiling.

"Well, then I guess I need to get to my point faster," I say.

"Yeah, maybe."

I hesitate before I say, "So, Spence."

"Yeah?" she says and sits on the edge of my bed.

"When we were "arguing" earlier, you said, "Wake up screaming every night from a dream where Ali tried to roast you." I didn't tell you what my dreams are about. All I told you was that Ali was in them, not what happened."

She just sat there, saying nothing. She looks at my hand entwined with hers.

"Spence?" She doesn't look up. "Is there something you need to tell me?" She sits there motionless. "What don't I know?" No response. I pull my left hand from her right. "Spence, seriously."

She reaches for my hand but I pull it away.

"Spence, talk to me."

"I can't. Not about this," she says, standing up.

I grab her arm. She turns around and faces me.

"Tell me, Spence. You're here for me, so, in turn, I am here for you." She sits back down and I take her hand. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" She nods slowly. "Then tell me."

"Okay," she begins. "I used to have nightmares, too. I didn't sleep for a week and a half. All of my dreams had something to do with the night Ali tried to kill us. For a week and a half, I felt the heat of that fire and woke up covered in sweat. I didn't tell anyone. Sooner or later, they just stopped. I don't know why, but I didn't dwell too much on it. I stopped thinking about Ali and everything that happened and they just stopped." Tears began to run down her face and I wipe them away with my free hand.

"Spence, hey. Look at me," I say. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I know. And I know how you feel, too."

"Come here," I say, pulling her down into a hug. I let go of her right hand and brush her hair behind her ears. I stroke her face. "Everything's fine." She rests her head on my chest.

"You sound like me," she says, with a slight chuckle.

"I know." She raises her head and looks into my eyes. I sit up as much as I can without giving myself a massive headache.

I don't know who leaned in first but I do know her lips were soft. They fit perfectly with mine and I press mine harder against hers but she didn't back away this time. It felt so right. I hold on to the back of her neck and pull her closer to me. When she breaks away, she smiles down at me.

_**A/N: Reviews please!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I've written up to Chapter 17 but I haven't been able to type it, but now I got my laptop back, so I'm typing up as far I have.**_

Chapter 10

The whole nigth at hospital, Spencer was there. Occasionally, we would have something to talk about but mostly I would just sit there while Spencer read her books. She never let go of my hand. Not even when I was asleep.

The next morning, I find Spencer sleeping on the edge of the bed with her head in her arms. I didn't want to wake her up, so I try to move as little as possible. I take a look at the clock and see that it's 4:12am. No nightmares. I'm starting to think that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Spencer.

I look down at Spencer and smile. If it weren't for her, I never would be able to sleep in peace. Then Spencer lifts her head and turns to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spence. Did I wake you up?" I apologize.

"Hey, Em. It's ok. I'm really light sleeper," she says and lets out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 4:25am. You should go back to sleep. You need to rest. I won't go anywhere. I promise," I say, stroking her face. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"No, Em. I should..." she began to say before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. I keep stroking her face. I decide to go back to sleep because the whole no nightmare thing won't last long without Spencer.

When I wake up, I see Spencer packing everything.

"Spence, what are you doing?" I ask groggily, trying to wake up for real.

"Oh, good morning, Em. I'm just packing. The doctor said you could go home, so I'm going to drive you there."

"Oh, um, well, do you need any help?" I ask, sitting up on the bed.

"No, it's fine. You just rest. I'll get you when we're leaving. I have to check you out first, she says. "I'll be right back." She walks to the bed, kisses me, and walks out the door. I couldn't be more shocked.

_Are we a thing now?_ I thought. _Wait, but Spencer's not gay. She's not like me. Unless she is..._

Just then, Spencer walks in the room.

"Okay, everything's packed and you're checked out," she says smiling. "Let's go." She puts the bag over her shoulder and walks over to me. She helps me out of the bed and I stand up with some difficulty. I was still in my hospital gown. "You know, you might wanna change," she smirks. She hands me a shirt and a pair of jeans, which I go change into in the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm good," I tell her as I walk out and turn the bathroom lights off.

The whole ride home, Spencer held my hand. I would be ecstatic because I've always had a certain attraction to Spencer and I would always looked at her differently from the way I looked at Hanna and Aria. The problem is, I have no clue what's going on. However, before I could ask, we pulled into the driveway of my house.

"Thanks, for um, driving me home," I say. She gives me the bag filled with my things and smiles. I get out of the car and walk around to Spencer's window. She rolls down the window.

"Actually, thanks for...everything," I say, leaning in to kiss her, when a voice stops me.

"Emily! You're finally back!" my mom yells to me. She waves to Spencer and walks to the car window. "Thank you, Spencer. For bringing her home. And for taking car of her."

"No problem. It was my pleasure," she says, her eyes never leaving me.

"Yeah, thanks, Spence."

"Like I said, it was no trouble at all. I'll see you, Em," she says.

"Let's get you inside," my mom says, bringing me inside the house.

I turn my head to see Spencer backing out of the driveway and I wave goodbye. She waves back and drives home.

_**A/N: Yeah, Emily's mom just ruined their moment. Don't worry, they will have many more. Reviews please!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was back in Ali's family's Poconos house. But this time, I was the only one there. The fire was spreading so quickly, I didn't know what to do or where to go.

"Hey, Em," a voice says behind me. I turn around and see the familiar heart-shaped face and those incredible blue eyes. "Back so soon?"

"Ali. Or Courtney?"

"Guess. Although, you shouldn't have to. You were, or should I say, _are_ in love with one of us." She walks over to me. "Not that it matters. You're going to die either way."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Me? You're blaming _ME_ for _this_?" she asks, a slightly shocked and hurt expression on her face.

"Who else?"

"Em, Em, Em," she begins. "You never learn, do you?_ This_ is not _my_ fault. This," she gestures to the scene. "is all _you_. _You're_ the one who won't let go. _You're_ the one who keeps bring me back."

"Trust me, I would much rather be in heaven," she smirks.

I let out a slight chuckle. "What makes you think you're going to end up in heaven? You stole your sister's identity!"

"Hm...you do know me."

"Of course I do," I say. "I was-"

"In love with me," she cuts me off. "I know." She starts walking in a circle around me. "Haven't you ever wondered what I thought? About the kiss? About the...love letter?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I can find out. You're gone, Courtney."

"I loved you, Em. Probably not as much as you loved me but I did. Forgive me for not telling you."

"Ali, I mean, _Courtney_, I know I'm dreaming. I can't trust what you say in here. It might just be my mind playing tricks on me."

"But I did, Em. You know I did. It was just hard for me to believe that I loved you. But I did. I didn't know how to respond to the letter but I loved it, Em. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she replies. "And I'm sorry for playing with your feelings like that. It was just too hard for me to know that I was gay_._ That I had feelings for.._you_." She put emphasis on the last word but not in a disgusted way. She said it in a sincere way. "My parents already thought I was so messed up. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that I was gay. If I did, maybe we could've been together. I saw the way you looked at me. You loved me and I knew that. Everytime I would try to tell you that I felt the same way, it just turned into another time I was bitch to you and regretted it. You have to believe me, Em. I'm sorry. And I really do love you."

She walks over to me.

I hesitated but before I could tell her that I forgive her and that I loved her, she pressed her lips to mine. She pulls me closer and I put my arms around her neck. I couldn't help but smile when she pulled away.

She smiled back but it wasn't the same beautiful smile that I had only seen a couple of times from Ali, I mean, Courtney. It was the mischievous smile that I seen a countless times from her face. It never meant good things. This was the smile that she often used whenever she was up to no good. Just then, Coutney backs away a couple of feet. I stand still, frozen. Just then, she pulled out a match, lit it, and threw it on the ground, but not before mouthing two words that I could barely make out.

I think she said: _Wrong Ali_.

I wake up screaming in my bed trying to put out the flames on my arms that aren't there.

Just then, my mom appears at my bed.

"Em, honey. Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie.

"Are you sure? I heard you from downstairs. What happened?" she questions.

"Nothing, mom. Just..it was just a bad dream."

"Alright, do you need anything? Water, food, anything?"

"No, I'm fine," I say. My mom gets up and starts off to the door. "Wait." She stops in the doorway and turns around.

"Yeah, honey?" she asks.

"Where's Spencer?" I ask as I check the time. _11:35am_.

"She's at home. She's been calling to check up on you since 8. I told her you're fine and that both of you need to rest. I'm guessing she's asleep right now."

"Oh, ok."

My mom kisses my foregead and goes downstairs giving me some peace and quiet. I hesitate before grabbing my phone from my bedside table and texting Spencer.

**11:38am: Hey Spence.**

**11:41am: Hey Em. You doing okay?**

**11:43am: Yeah, I'm fine. Did you get some rest? I hope I didn't wake you up.**

**11:45am: No you didn't. I slept for like a couple of hours but I woke up and couldn't sleep, so I stayed up.**

**11:47am: You should get some rest.**

**11:48am: I would if you were here. :)**

**11:49am: You can come over if you want. I could use some company.**

**11:50am: Yeah sure. Be there in a sec.**

**11:50am: Kk. Oh and Spence?**

**11:51am: Yeah?**

**11:52am: Sorry about this morning with my mom.**

**11:53am: It's fine. I'm on my way.**

**11: 54am: Oh and please don't tell my mom I told you to come though. She's gonna think I woke you up and kept you from resting.**

**11:55am: Alright, see you in a bit.**

_**A/N: Reviews please! Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Where is she?_ I thought. _It's been twenty minutes._

Just then, the door bell rings.

"Em! Spencer's here!" my mom yells.

"Ok! Send her up!" I yell back.

Spencer walks in carrying a giant paper bag.

"Hey, Spence," I say, smiling widely. "What's in the bag?"

"Um, I brought you Chinese food. From that place near the library. I heard it was your favorite and so, yeah," she responds.

"Thanks, I'm starving."

"I thought you were," she said as she takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

We sit there for a while, eating Chinese food. One of us would occasionally bring up something to talk about but the conversation didn't last long. Once we finish, we sit there in silence. We do that a lot.

"Spence?" I say.

"Yeah?" she says, taking my hand.

"Do you like me or something?" I ask, immediately regretting it. Instead of instantly denying it, Spencer leans down and kisses me. I kiss back for a few precious moments before Spencer pulls away and smiles.

"Did that answer your question?" she asks, eyes shining.

"Yeah, I think so," I say. "But you might need to make it a bit clearer..."

She chuckles before leaning down to kiss me again, but stronger this time. I kiss her back and pull her down on top of me. My chest still hurt a bit from the accident but I didn't mind. We stay there like that for a while. Just kissing. Only pulling away to catch our breaths. But then, we hear foot steps coming up the stairs. Spencer has enough time to get off the bed and look like she's trying to clean up the take out boxes.

"Hey, Em. Aria and Hanna are downstairs. Should I-" my mom starts.

"Yeah, mom. Just let them up," I say, cutting her off.

"Girls, come on up!" my mom yells down the stairs. She turns to face me and Spencer. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Ok, mom. Thanks."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fields."

She disappears from our sight and Spencer lets out a sigh of relief. I can't help but smile at her. She straightens her clothes and actually does start cleaning up my room, letting her OCD take over.

The next second, Aria and Hanna appear in my doorway. Aria's voice shakes me from my thoughts and I break my gaze to turn to Aria and Hanna in the doorway.

"Hey, Em," Aria says. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I say. I turn back to Spencer and smile widely. "Actually, better than fine. I'm great."

Both Aria and Hanna turn to the direction I'm looking and a wake of confusion washes over them. Aria raises her eyebrow.

"Wait a second, are you two...?" she starts, pointing to the two of us. I turn to the two of them. I didn't want or know how to answer, so I turn back to Spencer and she turns to me. Our gazes our locked until Spencer comes to my side and takes my hand.

She turns to Aria and Hanna and nods. I sit up and pat the space next to me. Spencer sits down next to me and puts her arm around me. I rest my head on her shoulder and she never lets go of my hand. She smiles and kisses me. Then we remember. Aria and Hanna.

We turn back to them.

_**A/N: Not really a cliffhanger because anyone who knows Pretty Little Liars at all would know that they're best friends and always support each other, especially in certain times like these. Reviews please! If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter with Spencer's POV.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 13. I didn't really care about reviews so I just posted this with Spencer's point of view. I just really like this chapter because well anyway just read it. So far, Aria and Hanna just found out their two best friends are together.**_

Chapter 13

"Guys," I say.

No response.

"Guys?" I say again, frustrated this time. It seems that we have snapped them out of whatever state they were in. An akward silence sets upon us.

"How long...?" Aria starts to say.

"Officially? Um..." I say, turning to Spencer. "About five, six..."

"I think six and a half minutes," she says and turns back to Aria and Hanna. "Yeah, six and half minutes."

"Wow," Hanna says. "But Spence, aren't you...?"

"Straight? I don't know, Han. I think Em's changed my mind," Spencer replies and looks down at me. I giggle.

"I thought you guys would be happy for us," I say, looking down. Spencer put her other arm around me and embraces me. She kisses the top of my head and buries her face in my hair.

"We are happy for you, Em. For both of you," Aria says. "We were just really shocked."

"Yeah," Hanna eagerly adds. "We're both REALLY happy for both of you. Really." The two of them go over to hug the both of us.

"Thanks for your support guys," I say.

"Yeah, it really means a lot. Thanks," Spencer adds.

"Um, Spence, not to put a downer on things, but," Hanna begins. "...how are you going to tell you parents?"

Silence. I look up at Spencer's thinking face.

"I was planning, well, _not_ to tell them...?" Spencer says, ending on a high pitched note.

I looked at her, repulsed. "I got sent off to Iowa because I accepted who I was. I risked everything to be with Maya," I tell her. "And you can't even tell your parents about us?" I remove her arms from around me.

"Em..." Spencer starts, giving me that pleading look.

"Um, I was late for this...thing with my parents..." Aria says. "So, I'm just gonna go."

"Okay, have fun," Hanna says.

"Yeah, Han. How about I give you a ride home or wherever?" Aria says, glaring at Hanna.

"Oh, ok..." Hanna says, finally understanding Aria. "See you later, Em." I wave foodbye to both of them. I stand up and turn to look at Spencer.

"I think you should go, too," I say, gesturing to the door.

"Em, please. Just listen," she responds, following me across the bed and putting her hands on my shoulders. I just shrug her off. "Em..." she says, stroking my face.

"Spencer, no," I say, removing her hand from my face. "I think you should leave." Spencer hesitates but she finally goes.

"I'll call you later," she says, leaning in. I push her away. "Alright then. Bye."

Spencer's POV

"Guys?" Emily says.

No response.

"Guy?" she says, more frustrated. It seems that she snapped Hanna and Aria out of whatever state they were in. An awkward silence comes afterward.

"How long...?" Aria starts.

"Officially? Um..." Emily says, turning to me. God, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her and those amazing, beautiful brown eyes. "About five, six."

"I think six and a half minutes," I say and turn back to Hanna and Aria. "Yeah, six and a half minutes."

"Wow," Hanna says. "But Spence, aren't you...?" I knew what she was talking about. I never really seemed gay to any of them, but I don't know. I like Emily. In fact, I like her a lot. But I wasn't sure if I was completely gay or if Emily was just an exception.

"Straight. I don't know, Han. I think Em's changed my mind," I reply and look down at my girlfriend. That's who she was right? My girlfriend? She giggles and my heart does somersaults. That giggle was enough for me to pass out on the spot, but I don't.

"I thought you guys would be happy for us," Emily says, looking down. I put my other arm around her and embrace her. I kiss the top of her head and bury my face in her hair. The smell of Emily's hair was intoxicating. As much as I loved having Emily so close to me, I was still pissed at Hanna and Aria.

_Jesus! Why don't they just say something? I can't stand Emily being sad like this_. I thought.

"We are happy for you, Em. For both of you," Aria says. _Finally!_ "We were just shocked." I understood what she meant. Any of us would be speechlessly shocked if two of us started dating.

"Yeah," Hanna eagerly adds. "We're both REALLY happy for both of you. Really." The two of them go over to hug the two of us.

"Thanks for your support guys," Emily says, with that sweet, innocent voice.

"Yeah, it really means a lot. Thanks," I manage to add.

"Um, Spence, not to put a downer on things, but," Hanna begins. "...how are you going to tell your parents?" _Jesus, Hanna! Why the hell did you have to bring that up?_

I started contemplating whether I should say that I wasn't planning on telling them and I notice Emily looking up at me. I make a decision that I wasn't aware I would regret ever saying.

"I was planning, well, _not_ to tell them..." I say, ending on a high pitched note.

I find Emily looking at me, completely repulsed. "I got sent off to Iowa because I accepted who I was. I risked everything to be with Maya," she says. "And you can't even tell you're parents about us?" She removes my arms from around her.

"Em..." I start, giving her a pleading look.

"Um, I was late for this thing with my parents..." Aria says. "So, I'm just gonna go."

"Okay, have fun," Hanna replies.

"Yeah. Han, how about I give you a ride home or wherever?" Aria says, glaring at Hanna.

"Oh, ok..." Hanna says. "See you later, Em." She waves goodbye to them. Then, she stands up and turns to look at me.

"I think you should go, too," she says, pointing to the door. I think if you listened hard enough, you could hear my heart break. _Damn it, Spencer. Why the hell did you have to say that?_

"Em, please. Just listen," I respond, following her across the bed and putting my hands on her shoulders. She shrugs them off and it takes all of my strength not to break down and cry. "Em..." I say, stroking her face.

"Spencer, no," she says, removing my hand from her face. That's the first time in almost three years she's called my Spencer. It was always Spence, even when we were just friends. I let a few tears escape but quickly wipe them away. I hesitate before leaving but I decide it would be the best thing to do.

"I'll call you later" I say, leaning in. She pushes me away. "Alright then. Bye," I say a little hurt. By the time, I get inside my car, I finally start crying like hell. I drive back home, not caring about anything but Emily.

_She hates me. I hate myself, too. But she kinda overreacted. She wouldn't even hear my side of the story. I must have hurt her more than I think. Em would always listen. That's why she's my closest friend out of everyone. That's why I went to her for everything. And that's why...I've fallen in love with her._

_**A/N: Hey, what do you think? I, for one, think Emily overreacted. So does Spencer. How about you? What do you think? Review please!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: So, I'm kinda having writer's block and so I'm typing up how far I got instead. I've been listening to Hunter Hayes nonstop for the past hour, my new obsession. Anyway, Spencer and Emily basically just "broke up". I don't know if I'm gonna write this fic, so that they end up together. But I'll figure that out later. Anyway, here's the next Chapter.**_

Chapter 14

The next couple of weeks were agony. I woke up screaming every single night. Spencer stopped visiting after I ignored her and wouldn't see her for a week. We basically just ignored each other and I don't know if she was as miserable as I was. Sure, Aria and Hanna visited all the time but it just wasn't the same as with Spencer.

Today, the day I finally felt good enough to move around, I decided to go to the library. Carolyn dropped me off and told me to call her when I want to be picked up.

"Thanks," I say as I closs the car door. "Bye." I wave until she's driven out of sight.

On my way in, I see the big crowd around the checkout counter and figure that everyone's trying to scram for books for their summer assignments. I try to avoid as many people as possible as I can. The Rosewood library was big enough so that I could find a place far enough from the rowdy crowd near the entrance. Where I was, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Probably not that well though because the library was carpeted. So I'll just say it was quiet enough to hear the slight shuffle of feet.

I'm wandering around the library, when my phone vibrates from inside my bag. It's Spencer. _Ugh. Not now._ I ignore the call and put it back in my purse. I go pick out a couple of books. _These should keep me busy for a couple of weeks._ I manage to get through the crowd and checkout my books.

On my way out, a blonde girl holds the door for me. "Thanks," I say. Then I see who it is. "Actually, never mind."

I begin to walk away but Spencer grabs my arm.

"Spencer, let me go," I say, harsher that I meant for it to be. I struggle to get out of her hold but she only tightens her grip. "Spencer!"

"Look Em, I'll let go...if you promise to just hear me out. Just give me a couple of minutes," she says. I see the sadness in her eys. "Please."

I take a look at the watch on my wrist. "Five minutes. That's it."

"Thank you."

We take a seat on a bench near the entrance.

"I'm listening," I say, turning my head away.

"First of all, I'm so sorry about not going to see you for the past couple of weeks. I thought you didn't want to see me because you ignored all my texts and calls and you wouldn't let me talk to you when I came. I decided not to irritate you, so I stopped calling, texting, and visiting because I thought that was what you wanted. I thought some time on your own would be good for you. So that you could think and I could think about everything. I realize what I said was the wrong thing as soon as I said it but you wouldn't let me explain. It's just that I care so much about you but all of this is so new to me and I don't how to deal with all of it right now. But I do care about you. I care a lot about you," she says. I can't look at her. If I do, those beautiful emerald green eyes will make me give in too easily.

"Em," she says, turning my head to face her. She looks me in the eye. "I'm sorry."

It takes all of my strength not to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much I missed her. Instead I break her gaze and stand up. "Time's up," I say and start walking away.

"Em!" she yells after me. I stop and turn around.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go," I say and turn back around.

"Em!" She runs up to me. "Please, just let me explain." She grabs my arm but I manage to break out of her grip this time.

"I don't need this right now," I say, realizing our faces where only inches away. She leans in to close the space between our lips. Her leeps feel perfect with mine. I should back away but I don't. I can't. No. I WON'T. These are the lips that I've been missing for a week. When she pulls away, I can't help but smile.

"Wow," I say with a big smile on my face. I pull her in for tight hug and bury my face in her hair. "I really missed you."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Instead of going home, I went back with Spencer to her barn. I told my mom and Carolyn that I was just going to catch up with Spencer and she'd bring me home later.

When we pull up to her house, Spencer tells me to stay inside the car. Then she walks around the car and opens my door.

"Thanks, Spence," I say. When we reach the barn door, she opens it for me. "Wow, who knew you were such a gentleman?" I smirk. Instead of the egotistical remark I expect, she just smiles at me. She then takes my hand and leads me to the couch. The same couch we were on before the accident.

She sits down and tells me to sit with her. I take a seat and she puts her arm around me. I rest my head on her shoulder and put my legs on her lap. She keeps stroking my check. We stay like that for a while, neither of us speaking. Then she turns on the TV and we see a news story about Ali. The _real_ Ali. You know, the one that tried to burn us alive, killed her twin sister for taking her identity, and also killed both Jenna and Ian. Yeah, that one. I couldn't bear to watch, so I turn my head around and bury it in Spencer's shirt.

"Shit, sorry Em," she says pulling me closer after turning off the TV. I look up at her and tears start running down my face. She wipes them away with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry, Em."

"It's okay," I tell her, meanwhile trying to get a hold of myself. "It's not your fault." She manages to let out a weak smile and kisses the top of my head.

We sit there in each other's arms for a couple of minutes, saying nothing. Then I break the silence.

"Spence," I say.

"Yeah?" She looks down at me.

"About your parents..." I begin.

"Em, we just got back together. Can we not talk about this now?" she asks, moving my legs off of her lap.

"Why? We can't just not tell them. What if they see us?_ Then_ you'll tell them?" I stand up off the couch and start wandering around the barn. I stumble upon her closet and see that it's not as neat as it should be. There are clothes badly folded and others just lying on the ground. That's not something Spencer would let slide. I must've been taking up her time.

"Em, my parents hate me enough. They think I'm already horrible. I just, I don't know what to say them," she says, following me into her closet. I lean back against the wall and face Spencer.

"Spence, why didn't you just tell me that?" I ask. "You made me use up so much so much energy to ignore you. That's why it took me so long to get better." She walks over to me.

"Hm, so much energy, huh?" she smirks.

"Yeah, you're way too hard to push away. So," I say, pulling her closer to me. "pulling you closer is 500 times easier." She smiles down at me.

"Is that so?" she asks.

"Mhm," I say as I put my arms around her neck and kiss her.

She kisses back, harder, and I back into the wall. I feel her tongue tace my lips and body up against me. I move my hands down to her back. Her lips make it down to my jaw, then to my neck, then my shoulders. I feel her hot breath on me and pull her lips back up on mine. I stick my hand under her shirt, then my cell phone rings.

"Just ignore it," Spencer says, kissing my neck.

"I-I can't. It might be important," I say, gently pushing Spencer off of me and make me way to my bag. Spencer comes up behind me and put her arms around my waist. I pull my phone out and check to see who's calling. The three letters flash on the screen: _MOM_.

"Who is it?" Spencer whispers in my ear.

I turn my head to face her and kiss her cheek.

"It's my mom," I tell her. She removes her arms from my waist and goes to sit on the couch. "Spence..."

"Answer it," she say, turning on the TV. I press the answer button and head over to Spencer's bedroom for some peace and quiet.

"Hey mom," I say in to the phone.

_"Em, are you still at Spencer's?"_ she asks.

"Yeah, why?" I question.

_"Your aunt...Helene's here...with her family,"_ she says. I suddenly went mute.

_What should I sa_y_?_ I thought. _They hate me. Period._

_"Em? Emily? You there?_ my mom asks.

"Mom, why are they there?" I ask her.

_"I don't know. They just showed up here. On our doorstep."_

"Mom, I'm gonna sleep over at Spencer's. I was just about to call you," I lie, hoping my mom will agree.

_"No, Em. You need to come back here and apologize for whatever you did to make them...dislike you very much,"_ my mom says. She probably wanted to say despise but decided against it to spare my feelings. She was still having some trouble with my sexuality but she's been a lot better after the Ali incident. Ali. In a way, she helped me with the relationship between me and my parents. Sure, I don't think they completely fully accepted me, but at least they were trying. That's all that matters.

"Mom, I'm not going back there. I'm staying here," I say, my voice serious, yet pleading as it can be.

It takes a while for my mom to finally say, _"Okay, but let me talk to Spencer about this."_

"All right, hang on. Let me give her the phone," I say, heading out of the bedroom and to the living room. Before I give her the phone, I explain exactly what's going on. I make sure that my mom can't hear us through the phone by shoving it under the couch cushions.

"Spence, can I sleep over?" I whisper.

She seemed shocked but she says, "Yeah sure. Why?"

I tell her how my aunt Helene and her family just turned up at my house.

"Wait, you aunt Helene from Iowa?" she asks through gritted teeth. I manage to nod. "Where your parents shipped you off to because you were gay?" Her voice raises.

"Yes." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wanted to tell her to calm down but I knew that wouldn't do anything. "Just tell my mom you'll let me sleepover." I get the phone from under the cushions and hand it over to Spencer.

"Yes, Mrs. Fields, Emily can stay over," she says, pausing to hear what my mom will say. "Yes, I can bring her home tomorrow." My eyes grow wide and I start frantically shaking my head. She notices me panicking and starts to rub my back.

"Uh, how long will they be staying?" Spencer asks. "A couple of days? They'll be gone by next week? Oh, so how 'bout Emily stays with me this week? That'd be all right? All right then. No it's really no trouble at all. No problem. Bye." She smiles as she hands me back my phone.

"Guess you're stuck with me this week," she smirks, pulling me down on the couch.

"Thanks, Spence. I really do not want to deal aunt Helene and her devil children. Not now of all times," I say, lying down on the couch resting my head in her lap.

"No problem," she says and leans down to kiss my forehead.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning, I wake up normally. By that I mean, I wasn't screaming my head off or covered in sweat when I woke up. I look around us and I notice that we're still on the couch. I see Spencer sleeping soundly with her hand on my stomach. I smile up at her. I suddenly remember yesterday's events. The library with Spencer. Ali's news report. The closet. I smile at the memory. Then I remember Aunt Helene. My mom letting me stay here at Spencer's. My smile suddenly disappears.

I move Spencer's hand off of me as gently as I can. I take a look and she still appears to be sleeping. I see her beautiful face in the sunlight and can't help but stare. _God, she's gorgeous._ I thought. _How did I end up with someone like her? She's way to good for me._

I sit up and try to get off the couch but something pulls me back.

"You didn't seriously think I was asleep did ya?" Spencer smirks. I turn my head and kiss her cheek.

"Not anymore..." I say. "How long have you been up?"

"Just an hour...or five..." she says.

"Spence, you didn't sleep?" I ask.

"I couldn't..." she says looking down. "I was too worried about you. I thought that if you were here and I could just see you and you were alright, I would stop worrying so much. But your presence makes me even more anxious. I don't know why. And besides, you look cute when you sleep." Her words make me blush.

"Hey, look at me." I lift her chin so that's looking straight at me. "You should really stop worrying about me so much. You can't keep doing this. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I promise. You have to sleep."

"I know...but-"

"No. No buts," I say, cutting her off. "How 'bout this?" I get up off the couch. I'll go rent some movies and buy some food, while you stay here and sleep."

"No. I'll go with you," she says, getting up. "I'm not that tired..." she yawns.

"Yeah. Not tired at all," I smirk. "Just stay here. I'll be back before you know it." I kiss her cheek. "I promise I will call you if anything happens. Now go to sleep."

"Alright..." she says and lies down on the couch.

I shake my head at her, unable to hold back a smile. I get a blanket from her bedroom and I tuck her in. I sit there next to her on the couch for a while stroking her cheek while she drifts off to sleep. Once I'm somewhat almost completely sure she's actually sleeping, I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Spence."

When I get back to the barn, Spencer was still on the couch fast asleep. I put the movies and chinese takeout on the small coffee table in front of the couch. I didn't want to wake her up, so I decide to change. Suddenly, I realize that I had no clothes of anything with me. I find a piece of paper and a pen and write Spencer a note.

_Spence,_

_I'm gonna go home to get some of my stuff. If you wake up before I'm back, then you can pick a movie and start eating if you want to. I promise I won't take long. Unless I run into aunt Helene or her family. I love you._

_-Em XOXOXO_

I put the note on the pile of movie on the coffee table. I turn to Spencer and lean down to kiss her forehead.

I walk all the way to my house and realize that I left my key in my bag back at Spencer's barn. I knock on the door hoping that one my parents will open it. The door opens and I find myself standing face to face with aunt Helene's daughter, Abby.

_**A/N: What do you think should happen? I'm kinda stuck and I don't know what should happen now. So suggestions and reviews are welcome at this point.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I just got back from NJ yesterday and didn't have the chance to type this up there, so I'm doing it now. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with the fact that Helene and her family is in Rosewood at Emily's house. Anyway, I wrote this during a party so...yeah. Enjoy and please review!**_

Chapter 17

"Um...hi," I say. Abby stands in front of me silently. "Okay then..." I decide to not bother waiting for her to respond and just push past her. I head upstairs and find my bedroom locked. I turn around and Abby's standing there at the top of the stairs.

"My, uh, mom is in there," she says.

"Really?" I ask. "She doesn't think my "sinful" ways have somehow stained the room and it will magically rub off on her?"

"She actually did at first," she smirks. "Then she basically doused the entire place with Holy Water." She refuses to meet my gaze and just looks down at her hands. She suddenly lifts her head and looks at me with a confused look. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you staying at your friend's place while we're here?"

"Yeah, but I need my stuff," I explain. "Not to be rude...sorta, but, why are you guys here?"

"I don't even know. One second I'm sitting in my room and the next we're on your porch talking to your mom."

"Well, I need my stuff," I say, harsher that I meant for it to be. "So knock on the door and tell your mom that I'm here to grab my stuff and leave."

"Fine, whatever you say." Abby knocks on the door and her mom opens it. "Hey mom."

Helene looks at Abby, trying to wake herself up. Then she turns to me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here, _duh_," I snap at her. I push past her and open my closet. I grab my gym bag and start stuffing clothes into it. Once I'm done, I zip up the bag halfway and head out of my room to the bathroom and grab my toothbrush. I put it in a side pocket and zip the bag the rest of the way. Abby and Helene just stood in the hall next to the stairs completely dumbfounded by what I'd just done. "Bye."

I head down the stairs with my bag on my shoulder and I'm relieved that they don't follow me down the stairs. I take long strides to the kitchen counter, grab my keys, and walk out the door, slamming it shut, probably waking my mom up if she wasn't already. I jog back to Spencer's after taking a minuteto decide whether or not I should bring my car. My car was finally fixed after a week at the shop and my dad drove it home. However, my parents still would'nt let me drive because of my current state.

When I walk into the barn, I find my girlfriend, yes my girlfriend, putting a DVD in the player.

"Hey. Did you get any rest?" I ask, dropping my bag on the ground next to the couch.

"Yeah, you're right. I was really tired," she says pulling me down on the couch next to her.

"Really? I couldn't tell," I say playfully.

"Whatever. I'm just happy you're back," she says. "Did you run into them?"

"It was kinda hard not to," I tell her, as she puts her arm around my waist. "Helene's blessed my entire room with Holy Water. And she's probably doing that right now." I can't help but laugh at the thought of Helene frantically anointing everything I touched with Holy Water.

"Did they give you a hard time?" Spencer asks.

"They would've if I hadn't completely ignored their existence and slammed the door shut when I left," I smirk.

"Wow. Bad ass," she says. "You know, I always wanted to date a badass. It's different." She turns my head to face her and kisses my cheek.

"Well, that's too bad because that is pretty much much as badass as I'm gonna get." I rest my head on her shoulder.

"As much as I want change, it doesn't compare to how much I want to be with you, so that's ok," she says, causing me blush. "I don't want you to be anyone other than Emily Catherine Fields." She looks down at me and I smile up at her.

We turn our attention back to the TV and Spencer plays the movie. It's about 10 minutes is broken by Spencer.

"Hey, Em?" she says.

"Yeah?" I respond, pretending to be actually watching the movie.

"I love you, too."

I lift my head from her shoulder and turn to smile at her. She leans in until my face is an inch from hers.

"I love you, too...too," I say, trying to keep from laughing at what I just said. I close the space between our lips and we stay there kissing completely oblivious to the movie. Spencer pulls back before things get out of control and I rest my head back on her shoulder. We sit there watching movie and eating Chinese takeout, occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom or to just stretch and move around, until the night.

_**A/N: What'd you think? It wasn't the best I don't think but yeah. Review please :)**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 18. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and even bigger thanks to everyone who reviews. This is just a short filler chapter, so it's kinda short, but enjoy anyway. I'm currently writing two stories at once, which is harder and confusing than I thought it would be. However, I'm already in the process of writing Chapter 9 and Chapter 2 (Emily's POV) for those who reads my other story, "Life's Just Unfair That Way". Again, thanks to everyone and hear is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 18

At the end of our third movie, I feel Spencer gently shaking my arm to wake me.

"Em..." she starts, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Wake up, sweetheart." I open my eyes to see Spencer towering over me, smiling. I stretch my arms and let out a yawn.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask, curiously. I honestly didn't know when I fell asleep. All I know is that we were watching a movie and I fell asleep in Spencer's lap and now, I'm awake.

"About an hour, Em," she answers, whilst playing with my hair.

"Well, I least I have you to wake up to," I say and Spencer blushes. She helps me sit up and I rest my head back on her shoulder. She puts her arm around me and I close my eyes.

"Well, either way it's kinda late. Do you want to just turn in for the night or watch another movie?"

It takes me a while to reply with a simple yes.

"Okay, then. Let's go, sleepyhead," she smirks. She then grabs the remote from her side and turns off the TV and stands up, gently moving my head off of her shoulder. Without her support, I fall down across the couch. I open my eyes just a bit and see Spencer cleaning up the takeout boxes and tossing them in the trash. I try and stand up but to no avail. I get up to fast and fall back down on the couch and crawl up into a ball. This is when I realized how tire I really was. In the background, I hear slights chuckly emerge from Spencer as she makes her way to me. She then leans down and takes me in her arms.

She brings me through the hallway, being careful not to bump my head or feet into anything, and opens the door to her bedroom. She sets me down on the bed and tucks me in. I fight the tiredness washing over me long enough to open my eyes and see Spencer change out of the jeans she's been wearing since yesterday and pull on pajama bottoms. She takes off her shirt and tosses it to her closet floor. While she's sifting through her clothes to find something to wear, I find myself staring at her body. She finds an old band t-shirt that I'd only seen her wear one other time and puts it on. She turns back to me and blushes when she sees me staring at her with my mouth agape. I shoot her a seductive look and beckon her to bed with my finger.

She climbs under the covers next to me and I turn to face her. I pull her by her waist, so that we're pressed against each other. She puts her arms around my neck and I put both my arms around her waist, intertwining my fingers behind her. I lean up and give her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Spence?" I say, pulling back and looking at her.

"Yeah?" she responds.

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved me." I tried to put on my best curious look.

"I've always loved you, Em. That's why I'm a thousand times more protective of you. Because I care so much. I thought I loved you as just a friend until that night," she says, twirling a lock of my hair around her finger.

"What night?" I asked, even though I was about 99% sure which night she was talking about.

"The night of the accident. When you first kissed me," she said, while a smile appears on her face. "You wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say reluctantly.

"I would've kissed you back, but you pulled away before I could do anything. I was so surprised that it took me a while to process everything that happened. But by the time I realized, actually, more like admitted, that I love you as much more than a friend, you were already gone. You were in your car, driving away, and I followed but when I tried to talk to you on the phone, you wouldn't listen. Then you crashed into that tree and I freaked out. I ran out, dragged you out of the car, and sat with you, leaning back on the tree," she explains. "Then you woke up and all I could think about was, _Thank God she's alive._ Then you saw your car, and freaked out that your mom was gonna kill you. I couldn't help but laugh because it was just so you. You cared more about an inanimate object than about you condition then. So then I fixed you up. And it took the ambulance and paramedics so long to get there." Spencer takes another breath before speaking again.

"When we got to the hospital, I felt so guilty about the accident. You were getting stitches and I was just so mad at myself. I wanted to leave because I thought you were going to be so mad at me when you woke up, but I stayed. I stayed because even though I knew you were going to survive everything because you weren't in too much of a critical condition, I _**NEEDED**_ to see that you were okay. No matter how mad you were gonna be, I had to know that you were alright," she says. "Then you woke up and said that you weren't mad at me. I was relieved, of course, but I still hate myself. To this day, I still despise myself because in my heart, I know I caused that accident. Even if you didn't blame me." She could see I was about to say something but quickly cut me off.

"However, I'm not to mad at myself anymore because every moment I spent with you in that hospital was wonderful. Well, besides the fact that it was a hospital and you were kinda broken. Everything was amazing. I could just stare at you the whole time, you know. Until..." she trails off.

"Until what?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Until we started talking about the kiss," she says, closing her eyes. "And then we had that fight. I tried to talk about the kiss because I wanted to tell you how I felt, then you just blamed for the accident. I was the reason you were in the hospital the first place. My guilt just completely took over me and I tried to leave and you kept apologizing. That you didn't mean it. But I knew you did. You knew that I caused that accident. If I had just stayed back and not followed you, then you would've been in your house, in your room, asleep. With no stitches or anything. I wanted to leave so bad." I was about to say something but whatever I was going to say, was cut off by Spencer. _AGAIN._

"I didn't want to see you in that hospital and feel the guilt that I did, but I didn't want to leave you either. I wanted to be with you through all of it." I nodded in understanding. "And then you explained everything and said you had no clue why you kissed me. When I said that I thought you were into me, I wasn't joking, although, I know it seemed like I was. The thing was, you said I wasn't your type and I was kinda a bit depressed about that. So then I asked what your type and you just looked at me like I was crazy to ask that. I really thought you didn't like me that way." She looks away, not wanting to meet my gaze.

"And then you told me about A. I could swear I heard hope in your voice. You still thought, or think, that Ali's alive. It was a punch in the face. You weren't over her and I told you to get over her. That she was dead. So I kissed you. I did that to try and convince you that you don't need Ali and that you need me. You didn't push me away and I saw that as a good sign but then you pressed your lips harder against mine and I backed away. I didn't even know what just happened. I know the reason behind the kiss but I still couldn't believe it happened. And then you said that that didn't just happened and I wanted to confess everything I felt, but I couldn't and all I could say was that I couldn't lie to you. Because I really couldn't." I just smile at her when she stops.

"And then, when you started rambling and I just kissed you. I had so much confidence that day is was unbelievable. I remember the next morning and you were about to kiss me but then your mom came outside. I wasn't mad but I just wanted to kiss you so bad, so I just put on my best smile and left. Then we "told" Aria and Hanna," she says, making air quotes. "I could swear I would've laughed so hard if you weren't so hurt that they said nothing. I got pissed and probably would've started yelling and beating them up if they hadn't started talking. Then we had that fight and I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. I didn't want to make you more mad than you already were."

"Spence..." I start. She looks at me and takes my face in her hands.

"I thought about you every second of those weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you ignored for those couples of days, honestly, I was heartbroken. When I left that day, I was sitting in my car and I was mad at you for not letting me explain. I was mad at you but I didn't blame you for being mad. After everything you'd gone through, I understand why you were mad. The second I sat down in the driver's seat, I cried like hell. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how hurt you looked when I said what I said. About how you pushed me away when I tried to kiss you. I was so pissed off at myself for saying what I did. Then I pulled into the driveway and I think I was in my car for about two hours crying. I didn't know why I was so broken up about everything. I could usually keep everything bottled outside like when I'm around you guys. I'm supposed to be the strong one, but I still couldn't stop crying. That's when I realized it." She stops and just smiles at me.

"What? Realized what?" I ask, smiling at her.

"That I'd fallen in love with you." She brushes a strand of my hair behind my hair. "In my bed that night, I thought about you until I fell asleep. Every time I think of you, I just can't help but love you even more. If that's even possible."

"I'm in love with you, too," I whisper, my smile growing even bigger.

"Really?" she asks, her eyes shining.

"Yes. I am in love with you, Ms. Spencer Hastings," I tell her.

"And I am in love with you, Ms. Emily Fields," she responds. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"When did_ you_ know?" she ask, raising an eyesbrow.

"Well, okay fine. You wanna know the whole story?" I ask.

"Yes, of course."

"The entire truth?" I added.

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, I've liked you for, like, a really, really, _REALLY_, long time..." I start.

"How long?" Spencer questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Since that one sleepover when Ali, I mean Courtney, kept teasing me. No one knew why I was so offended but you still snapped at her to stop making fun of me. I don't know. You were always so overprotective of all of us but I felt like you were more protective of me than anyone else in our group. I always admired you because you were the only one who had the courage to stand up to Courtney. I've liked you that long." I look up to see Spencer's surprised face.

"Wow...you know, I've liked you longer than that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to admit it. Because my family is the kind that believe and live in perfection. And I just couldn't admit that I liked you. I couldn't admit that I was gay. Then I was with Wren and Andrew and I did like them, but my mind kept going back to you. And that is when I decided I was bi."

"Wow...why didn't you tell me when I came out?" I ask.

"Because you were happy with Maya and I didn't want to ruin that. Then you went to Isaac after that and at first I couldn't believe it. Then I saw that you actually were happy with him. I just didn't want to be the one to ruin that," she mutters.

"I was only with them because I honestly thought you could never like me as more than a friend. However, through everything, I'm still not over you," I state.

"Me neither." She starts caressing my cheek. "I really want to kiss you right now."

I laugh. "Well, nothing's stopping you," I say before leaning in so that our lips are barely inch apart. She closes the gap and our lips meet but before I have time to react, she pulls away.

"Wait a second," she says.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, scared that I said something or did something.

"You still haven't told me when you realized you're in love with me." She gives me a questioning look.

"I realized I was in love with right before you kissed me. I was frozen and I couldn't move. Until I realized..." I trail off.

"Realized what?" she asks curiously.

"That I didn't want to," I finished. I was about to laugh at what I just said because it was so cheesy, but Spencer just smiled at me. "Do I get my kiss now?" I do my best puppy dog eyes and she laughs.

"You get whatever you want. I'm a Hastings, remember?" she smirks, before leaning and capturing my lips. I deepen the kiss and she bites my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth. She takes that chance to slip her tongue inside my mouth and I moan. Then our tongues start battling each other for dominance and of course, she wins. I could've stayed there like that forever, but then Spencer pulls away. I groan but she just gives me another quicker, lighter kiss.

"I love you, Spence," I say, pulling her closer and resting my head on her chest.

"I love you, too, Em," she replies before kissing the top of my head.

We lie in each other's arms for a while before, for the first time in a long time, drift off to a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: Okay, I lied. I said this was going to be a short chapter and it originally is, honestly. But when I started writing it, I just felt like I needed to add all of this stuff and so I did. Finally done with Chapter 18, yay! Anyway, I'm still writing chapter 19, but meanwhile, if you haven't read it already, I have another story in the PLL TV shows section called, **_**Life's Just Unfair That Way**_**. And check out MagicInMe123's story, **_**I Will Love You Always**_**. Both of these stories are Ali/Aria stories and I know it sounds weird but it's actually not too bad. So if you get bored, you should check those out. I'll probably finish chapter 19 by the middle of next week. Until then, goodbye, and review please! I wanna know what you think of all this stuff!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey, haven't updated in a while, I know. I was kinda working on my other story, **_**"Life's Just Unfair That Way"**_**, which is an Aria/Ali. Check it out if you haven't already. Anyway, there are some new twists coming up on **_**"Unexpected"**_**. Here it is: Chapter 19.**_

Chapter 19

The next three days went by quicker than I expected. Spencer and I basically did the same thing everyday. Movies, either takeout or pizza, and falling asleep in Spencer's arms was our daily routine. I wake up to find Spencer missing from my side. I rub my eyes and sit up on the edge of the bed. I let out a yawn as I stretch my arms.

"Spence?" I call out.

No answer.

I get up off the bed and suddenly get dizzy from standing up to quickly. I quickly regain my balance and walk out of the room.

"Spence?" I call again.

No answer.

I find the TV on in front of the couch and her keys from the coutner gone. I look outside and find that her car is still there. I run back to her bedroom, grab my phone from the bedsides table, and dial Spencer's number. A fain ringing noise emerges from the living room and I run to find Spencer's phone on the couch. Realizing for once that I don't want to draw attention to myself and the other girls by overreacting and going straight to the police, I decide to call Hanna. It rings twice before a very angry and groggy Hanna speaks.

"Em, I love you, but it is 8:30 in the morning and I've only had about two hours of sleep. Don't ask why but," she says.

"Spencer's missing, Hanna!" I shout in the phone, cutting her off. Well that shut her up. "Han, you there?"

"I'll be there in two seconds," she says before hanging up.

I decide to call Aria but she doesn't pick up. I leave her a voicemail telling her that Spencer's missing and to come over as soon as she gets this message. Then I hear the front door open and close. I turn around and see someone in a black hoodie and gray sweatpants. The person turns around and pulls their hood down. I'd recognize those green eyes and blonde hair anywhere. Spencer.

I run to her and pull her into a bear hug.

"Whoa, hey! I missed you, too," she smirks.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're okay," I tell her. "I thought something bad happened to you."

Spencer pulls me off of her and lifts my chin, so that I'm looking her in the eye. "I'm fine. I'm here and I am fine. Don't worry," she says, pulling me into a hug. "It's ok."

I pull away from and take her face in my hands. "No, it's not," I say. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you. I was freaking out and I was so scared that something happened to you. You didn't leave a note or anything and the TV was still on. Your keys were gone but your car was still here. And on top of that, you left your phone here." I stop to breathe. Before I can anymore Spencer kisses me and all of the emotions and tension just flows out of my body. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine.

"Em, beathe. I'm here and everything is ok. Alright?" she says and I slowly nod my head. Right as I was about to kiss her, the doorbell rings and both Spencer and I jump. She walks to the door and opens it to find a very panic stricken Hanna and Aria. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Emily called me," they both say simultaneously.

"Well then come in, I guess, since you're both already here anyway," she says. She walks back into the living and takes a seat on the couch next to me. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I was just woken up by girlfriend at 8:30 in the morning when she called me completely panicked because no one knew where you were," Hanna asnwers with her signature sarcasm and a bit of bitterness, probably because she'd only had two hours of sleep.

"Did I really scare you that much?" Spencer asks, turning to me. "I just went for a jog. I forogot my phone, I left the TV on by accident, and I took my keys, so that I could lock the front door and get back back in using my house keys if you weren't awake by the time I got back." She puts her arm around me and I snuggle into her. "I'm so sorry if I scared you."

I see Hanna roll her eys and Aria glare at her, but Spencer doesn't seem to notice. I catch Aria's gaze and give her a questioning look, motioning to Hanna. She gives me a look that says, _Not now. I'll tell you later_. "It's fine," I tell Spencer, turning my head to face her. "I forgive you." I smile and give her a quick kiss.

"You guys are so cute!" Aria squeals.

"Yep, just adorable..." Hanna mutters. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do, Spence?" I ask, looking at my girlfriend.

"Well, _I_ am going to take a shower while you guys figure out what we should do," Spencer says, standing up off the couch. "I'll be right back, beautiful." She leans down and kisses my forehead. I blush and hide my face in my hands. I hear Hanna groan and look up to find Aria glaring at her again.

"_Han_, would you chill?" Aria snaps. Then she turns to me, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry about her, Em."

"It's fine. I probably shouldn't have woken her up so early anyway," I say, even though I did know why Hanna was acting that way. I just didn't know why she was being so hostile about it.

_**A/N: There you go, Chapter 19 everybody! Review please! Why do you think Hanna's acting weird? Anyway, review and Chapter 20 will be up soon. I promise.**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. It's just that school's starting soon and so I'm trying to finish the summer homework and write. And I also haven't been wanting to write these past couple of days. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 20.**_

Chapter 20

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I ask Hanna and Aria.

"I don't know, but I need a drink," Hanna says, standing up.

"Alright then..." I say, turning to Aria after Hanna's out of earshot. "So...what's her problem?"

Aria seemed shocked at my sudden questioning. "Uh, nothing. Just stress. Or something..." she trails off, while lowering her gaze to the coffe table in front of us.

"Ar, just tell me," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She lets out a sigh before speaking. "She's just a bit pissed about you and Spencer being together..."

"Why?" I ask, though I knew the answer already.

"I think you should talk to her about that. I promised I wouldn't say anything," she says. Then we turn our heads to see Hanna walking towards us with a bottle of champagne and four wine glasses.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Hanna asks with a giant grin on her face. She sits down on the ground across from me and Aria, who are sitting on the couch.

"Nothing," we said simultaneously.

"Whatever..." Hanna mumbles. "Oh, look, there's your girlfriend, Em! Hey, Spence! What's up?"

"Hey Han, I can see you've already helped yourself to the drinks," Spencer smirks at Hanna (who's clearly drunk), making her way to the couch, then turns to me. "Hey, honey." I just smile at her and pull her down on the couch next to me. She leans in to give me a quick peck on my lips and then puts her arm around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hanna drink another whole glass of champagne.

"Damn, Han. We've been here 20 minutes and you're already drunk off your ass," Aria smirks. Hanna shot her a glare, while Spencer and I chuckled at our clearly agitated drunk friend.

"So, what do you guys wanna do? We could watch a movie or something," Spencer says, turning to face me.

"Oh, no way we are going to watch a movie just so that you two can make out on the couch," Hanna says, slurring her words a bit.

"Even though Hanna's drunk like hell right now, I agree," Aria says, turning to the me and Spencer who are staring at each other. "Guys?" Aria nudges Spencer and we're snapped out of gazes.

"What do you propose we do then?" Spencer asks as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Truth or dare?" Hanna suggests.

"Oh alright, but I know it's not going to end well," Spencer mutters.

"Aria, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"Do you miss Fitz?" Hanna asks in a serious tone.

"Uhh...I can't say that I don't. But I'm happy with Noel," Aria states. "Alright, Spence. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare-wait, no- truth."

"Okay...have you and Emily, like, done it?" Hanna exclaims.

"What? No!" Spencer and I yelled together.

"Okay, okay, chill, jeez. It was an innocent question, calm down," Hanna muttered.

"Em? Truth or dare?" Aria asks.

"Dare," I say confidently. But all of the confidence faded away as a devious smirk crept across Hanna's face.

"I dare you to kiss me," Hanna states, making me and Spencer stare at her in shock.

"Han, seriously?" Spencer asks.

"What, Spence? Afraid I'm a better kisser than you?" she smirks, making Spencer glare at her.

"Fine," I say. I stand up, walk around the coffee table, and sit down on the ground in front of Hanna. I lean in to kiss her and as soon as my lips touch hers, I make a move to pull back but Hanna puts her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I push her away and raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell was that, Hanna?" Spencer yells.

"Chill, Spence," Hanna says.

"She pulled away, so she clearly prefers you over me," Hanna mutters the last couple of words, so that Spencer couldn't hear it, but I could. Meanwhile, Spencer just glares at her. I make my way back to the couch, sit down, and take Spencer's hand in mine. She relaxes a bit, stops glaring at Hanna, and puts her arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on her shoulder again.

"Alright, Hanna your turn," Aria says, noticing the tension in the room. "Truth or dare?"

Hanna snaps out of whatever state she was in and answers. "Umm...dare-wait, no- truth."

"Alright, umm..." I start, when Aria cuts me off.

"I got one!" Aria exclaims and both me and Spencer motion for her to go ahead. "What do you think of Spencer and Emily's relationship?"

"Yeah, Han. What do you think?" I question, which makes Hanna tense up. Spencer just stares at Hanna, waiting for her answer.

"It's great that you two are together," she says, faking a smile. "I'm happy for you guys."

Spencer seemed to accept her answer and turned back to Aria continuing the game. Meanwhile, my gaze fell on Hanna who was clenching her fist so tight that her knuckles were turning white and was gritting her teeth.

"I'll be right back," I say, standing up. Spencer grabs my arm and I turn to look at her. She has worry etched into every part of her face.

"Em, are you okay?" she asks. I just nod my head and she lets of go me.

I head into Spencer's bedroom and lay down on the bed. I sit up and lean my head back against the headboard. I let out a sigh and close my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear the door creak open. I open my eyes to see Hanna looking in the room.

"Hey, Em," she says, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"What?" I ask, harsher than intended.

"Okay, I probably deserved that. Spencer and Aria are cooking us some breakfast," she says, making her way to the bed.

"Okay, thank you for telling me. You may leave now," I say, gesturing to the door. Hanna lays down on the bed next to me and sits up against the headboard.

"Look, Em," she starts, turning to face me, but I refused to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. It's just, I can't help but be jealous."

I finally gain enough confidence to turn my head and look Hanna in the eye. "Why can't you just get over it, Hanna? Why are you being so hostile towards us and our relationship? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I really do love her. I'm _in love_ with her, Hanna."

I could see the hurt in Hanna's eyes as I said that. I felt bad for hurting her, but it was the truth.

"I understand," she says emotionlessly and makes a move to get off the bed. I grab her arm and she turns around to face me.

"Can you stay here?" I ask, probably not my best idea, but I needed someone here.

She hesitates before letting out a sigh and laying back down on the bed next to me. "Alright."

We sit there in silence before Hanna intertwines our fingers. I feel like I should pull my hand away but I don't want to. Hanna's touch just relaxes me from everything, so I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the kiss," Hanna finally says, breaking the silence.

I lift my head up and turn to face her. "What are you talking about?" I ask, half of me hoping she was talking about the "Truth or Dare?" kiss, the other half hoping she would bring up that "day".

"During Truth or Dare," she states. "I was like seriously drunk, hell, I'm still drunk. Anyway, I'm really sorry and I just wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry. I would say that I was completely and utterly drunk off my ass and therefore should not be held accountable for my past actions, but I do know that it wasn't just because I was drunk."

"I know why you did it, Han. You told me remember?" I state. "But I thought you also did it to piss off Spencer."

"Now that, was just a bonus," she smirks.

We sit in silence for a while. I take a look at the digital clock on Spencer's bedside table. _10:48am_. "Han, we should probably go. They're probably done making breakfast now."

"Em, wait," she says, grabbing me by the arm.

"What, Hanna?" I ask.

She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to her. Our faces are a mere inch apart. I know I should've left right then as it was clear what was happening. Then, she leans in and kisses me full on the mouth. Due to my surprise, it takes me a second to realize what's happening and when I do, I push her away.

"Hanna, what the hell was that?" I yell.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to..." she trails off.

"We already talked about this, Hanna!" I shout. "I love Spencer!"

Before she could say anything, I was out the door and in the living room. Spencer and Aria saw me and I just laid down on the couch. Spencer walks up to me and sits down on the floor. She takes my right hand in hers and leans against the couch.

"Are you alright, hun?" she asks, looking up at me.

I just shrug. "Come on, Em. Tell me."

I take a deep breath before I say, "Hanna kissed me."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Aria looks at us and we hear the front door slam shut. I get up and run out the door to see Hanna getting in her car and driving away.

"Hanna!"

_**A/N: I think explained almost everything. Anyway, read, review, and wait for hte next update. LOL I might not update too soon because we have school starting and my grades and effort this year is really critical. Anyway, thanks for reading.**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I've just been preoccupied with my other story and school. LOL it's only the first week of school and we already have a closing. So I'm using this time to write as much as I can because I know school will be so hectic this year. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 21. This chapter you'll finally learn why Hanna is being like that and stuff. This is also has A because I know I've kept him/her/it out of this story for a while.**_

_"Em, wait," she says, grabbing me by the arm._

_"What, Hanna?" I ask._

_She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to her. Our faces are a mere inch apart. I know I should've left right then as it was clear what was happening. Then, she leans in and kisses me full on the mouth. Due to my surprise, it takes me a second to realize what's happening and when I do, I push her away._

_"Hanna, what the hell was that?" I yell._

_"I'm sorry. I just needed to..." she trails off._

_"We already talked about this, Hanna!" I shout. "I love Spencer!"_

_Before she could say anything, I was out the door and in the living room. Spencer and Aria saw me and I just laid down on the couch. Spencer walks up to me and sits down on the floor. She takes my right hand in hers and leans against the couch._

_"Are you alright, hun?" she asks, looking up at me._

_I just shrug. "Come on, Em. Tell me."_

_I take a deep breath before I say, "Hanna kissed me."_

_"SHE DID WHAT?"_

_Aria looks at us and we hear the front door slam shut. I get up and run out the door to see Hanna getting in her car and driving away._

_"Hanna!"_

Chapter 21

I've been driving around for half an hour now, searching the entire town for Hanna. She's been gone for about an hour, but I spent an awful lot of time arguing with Spencer about going to look for her. I eventually got Aria to stay with Spencer, while I tear the town apart to look for Hanna. This way Aria can stop Spencer from hunting down Hanna.

I have basically searched everywhere Hanna could be in Rosewood: the mall, Steam, her house, and even Aria's house to see if she was with Mike. When I called Mike to ask where Hanna was, he said that he hadn't talked to her in days, almost a week.

Now here I am, sitting in my car, speeding through the streets of Rosewood. I had one last stop to make and if she wasn't there, then I don't know where she could possibly be. I was just hoping that when I got there, she wouldn't run.

Once I reached my destination, I quickly got out of the car and sprinted to the woods. I found her sitting in the shade of huge tree, leaning back against the trunk with her eyes closed. Instead of trying to walk over there quietly, I just run to her and pull her into a hug.

"Oh my god, thank god you're okay!" I exclaim, making push me off of her.

"What do you want?" she snaps at me, standing up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I said in a small voice, looking down at the ground.

"Well, I'm fine," she says angrily. "Now can you leave? I just need some peace for a couple of hours."

"No." This made her look down at me.

"Fine, I'll find somewhere else to go," she says, walking away from the tree. I quickly stand and run up to her. She tries to walk faster, but I grab her arm, my tight grip preventing her from going anywhere.

"Em. LET. ME. GO."

I went to stand in front of her and shook my head.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she yells at my face.

I let out a sigh and release her arm, but surprinsingly, she doesn't leave. She just stands there in front of me, not saying anything.

"Han, I'm sorry," I say, looking into her eyes.

Her posture changed and her she relaxed.

"No, Em," she states. "I am. I was way out of line, kissing you. I'm sorry and I will accept whatever Spencer will do the second she sees me.

I chuckle. "How'd you know she knew?"

"She's your girlfriend. You'd either tell her or she'd get it out of you," she says with a smile.

"Well, I promise I will prevent her from killing you," I say. "You're still my best friend."

"Wow. You are just too nice sometimes," she smirks.

"I know, but that makes you very lucky," I say. "You know, I do have the option of telling Aria to let Spencer go and hunt you down."

"Well, if I know Aria, she's most likely managed to calm down the blonde."

"So, what do you say?" I ask. "Should we go?"

"Lead the way." We link arms and make our way to my car. Hanna left her car back at her house and just walked to the park.

_*******PLL*******_

When we finally pulled up to Spencer's house, I decided to enter first. I made sure that Hanna was following closely behind me. We entered the barn and saw Aria sitting on the couch watching Spencer pace in front of the TV. I motioned for Hanna to stay in near the door just in case.

The second Spencer saw me, she ran to me and smothered me in a bear hug, Then she saw Hanna standing behind me and let me just say, that things pretty much went downhill from there.

She pulls out of the hug and marches to Hanna.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she yells in her face.

"Spence, calm down," Aria started. "Remember what we talked about."

"I don't care, Aria!" she yells, turning around to face the shorter girl. "I told you. I don't care!"

"Spencer, listen to Aria!" I shout, gaining the blonde's attention.

"Emily, she kissed you!" she exclaims. "I can't just let that go!"

"Can't?" I asked. "Or won't?" She didn't respond. "I thought so."

By now, Spencer was standing in front of Hanna who is leaning back against the door. I step in between them and turn to Hanna.

"Han, you should go," I said, "Aria, go with her." All they do is nod and walk out the door.

"Spencer, we need to talk."

_**A/N: Not the best chapter, but I felt like I needed to update. Not to give away anything, but you're gonna hate me for what's gonna happen in the next chapter. But here hope you enhoyed. Bye bye**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hey. I know I haven't updated in a really long time. But yeah, long weekend so here I am.**_

_The second Spencer saw me, she ran to me and smothered me in a bear hug, Then she saw Hanna standing behind me and let me just say, that things pretty much went downhill from there._

_She pulls out of the hug and marches to Hanna._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she yells in her face._

_"Spence, calm down," Aria started. "Remember what we talked about."_

_"I don't care, Aria!" she yells, turning around to face the shorter girl. "I told you. I don't care!"_

_"Spencer, listen to Aria!" I shout, gaining the blonde's attention._

_"Emily, she kissed you!" she exclaims. "I can't just let that go!"_

_"Can't?" I asked. "Or won't?" She didn't respond. "I thought so."_

_By now, Spencer was standing in front of Hanna who is leaning back against the door. I step in between them and turn to Hanna._

_"Han, you should go," I said, "Aria, go with her." All they do is nod and walk out the door._

_"Spencer, we need to talk."_

Chapter 22

"Em, there's nothing to talk about. She kissed you," Spencer states. "Aren't you mad?"

"Well...no. Not really," I said.

"Emily, she knows that we're together and she just decides to kiss you?" Spencer questions. "How does that not make you mad?"

"Because it's my fault..." I trail off and lower my gaze to the floor, afraid of what Spencer's reaction was going to be.

"What?" Spencer questions in a soft but shocked tone.

I raise my head just a bit to see Spencer sitting down on the ground, her back against the wall, and hugging her knees to her chest. It takes all I have to not kneel beside her and comfort her.

"Emily, what are you talking about?" Spencer asks.

"I'm sorry, Spence."

"Em, what are you talking about? What do you mean it's your fault?"

I take a deep breath and sit down in front of Spencer.

"I kissed Hanna first, Spence."

No response.

"Spence?"

"**GET OUT.**"

"Spence, let's talk about this," I plead, even though I know it's useless to fight with Spencer.

"I _said_ **GET OUT.**" As she says this, I stand up at her harsh tone.

"Spence..." I trail off, honestly not knowing what to say to make any of this better.

"Emily, _**GET OUT**_."

"Can't I just explain?" I yell at her, growing frustrated with the blonde girl still sitting on the ground.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME! Just," Spencer says. "Get out. I need some time." Spencer stands up off the ground and motions to the door.

"Spence, just let me explain!"

"_**JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"**_ Spencer yells in my face.

I hesitantly stand up and make my way to the door.

"I'll call you," I say before walking out to my car.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It's been a week since I told Spencer to leave. Physically, I was lot better, but emotionally...I was a wreck. My eyes fluttered open at the sound of knocking at my door._

_The door creaked open and Hanna looked inside._

_"Hey," I said as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hey, Em" she responded and sat down at the foot of my bed. "Just thought I'd check up on you."_

_"You don't have to do that," I lied. "I'm fine."_

_"Both of us know you're lying," Hanna replied in a matter-of-fact tone._

_I let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."_

_"Em," she started, moving up the bed to sit next to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Hanna, I'm fine, okay?" I snapped. I let out a sigh. "Um, I'm sorry, Han. I'm just...really stressed."_

_"I understand..." she trailed off. I rest my head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through my hair._

_We sat there for a while. Just sat there. In silence. Then Hanna broke it._

"_Em?"_

"_Yeah Han?" _

"_There's just something that's been bugging me and I don't really know what to do about it…" she trailed off, facing away from me._

"_What is it?" I said, turning my head to face her._

"_I like you," she said, in such a quiet voice that, if not for our closeness, I wouldn't have heard it._

_I lift my hand to turn her head so that she's facing me. A few stray tears run down her face and I wipe them away with the pad of my thumb. I then started to lean closer…and closer…_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear knocking on my car window. After Spencer had kicked me out, I ran to my car but didn't have the strength to drive home and chose to sob in the driver's seat instead.

I look up to find Spencer standing outside the car and I roll down the window.

"Spence?" I say in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry."

"No," she says, making me wonder why she's standing outside my car. "I am."

"What? Why?" I ask, confused by her statement.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. We weren't even really dating at the time and you found a sense of comfort and completeness in Hanna. I understand."

_**A/N: There you go. Chapter 22. I know I haven't updated in really really really long. Originally, this was the chapter where everything blows up in Emily's face and was going to be really long, but since I'm too lazy and busy to write a really wrong chapter, I just shortened it and left it with a happy ending. So therefore, Spemily is still alive in this story. Pce.**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Obviously…Anyway, I've been really busy with stuff and I had writers block with this story but don't worry. I have a whole new plot twist…that you might sorta kinda hate. Also, thank you for being patient with me. I know I haven't updated in like 3-4 months but I've just been really busy with school and stuff.**_

Chapter 23

Spence and I are sitting on the couch, watching yet another TV movie, when my phone rings. I pick it up and look at the caller: _Hanna_.

"Who is it, Em?" Spencer asks.

"Umm, it's Hanna…" I trail off, not knowing what she's going to do.

"Are you gonna answer it?" she asks, the harsh tone of her voice making me hesitant.

"Uh, yeah," I tell her as I get up off of the couch. "I'll be right back."

I head to "our, mine and Spencer's," bedroom for some privacy before answering the call.

"What do you want, Hanna?" I ask before she could get a word in.

"_Em, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. I was drunk and… I'm sorry,"_ she ends in a whisper I barely heard.

"Stop saying sorry, Hanna!" I yell. "I-just-why? Why did you do it? You knew I would get mad and you knew I would tell Spencer, so why the hell did you do it?"

"_Don't yell at me okay! I told- _YOU _kissed _ME_, okay? Not the other way around, damn it! So why the hell would you lead me on if you knew I liked you? Huh, Em? Tell me why the hell you did what you did!"_ she yelled from the other end.

"Because I was sad!" I shout back before taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "Look, Hanna, I love you but as a friend. I'm sorry if I led you on or whatever, but I was just going through a lot and-and you were there."

"_So that's all I am then? Someone who was there?"_ I hear her whisper with such frailty. _"I guess you just needed someone to cling to, when Spencer wasn't there."_

"Hanna, it's not like-" I start but get cut off by a dial tone. I sigh before throwing my phone across the room. I sit on the floor and lean back against the bed before tears start streaming down my face.

"Em?" I hear, causing me to look up at the source of the voice. Spencer. "Oh my god, Em, what happened?" She said before rushing over to cradle me in her arms.

"H-han-hanna," I manage to stutter out before completely breaking down again.

Spencer doesn't ask, probably already aware of what happened. She just sits there and holds me in her arms.

It's dark outside when I wake up. I find myself in Spencer's bed. However, Spencer's not there.

"Spence?" I call out. No answer. I get up off of the bed and head to the living room. She's not there and her key aren't on the table. I immediately rule out that she went for a jog since it's too dark outside anyway and her car isn't in the driveway.

I find a small post it on my phone screen that says _Em, I went to take care of something. I'll be right back, babe. Just watch a movie or something and wait until I get back._ I peel the post it off of my phone screen and I see that it's 8:38pm, when a sudden realization dawns on me.

_She went to take care of something,_ I think. _Oh my god, Hanna!_

I quickly grab my keys off the counter and get into my car. I try to start the car, but the engine won't work. I find a note on my dashboard. _Let Spencer take care of it, Em. Hanna deserves it. It's all her fault. But, wait, it isn't. It's yours and you don't even have the guts to tell Spencer. Always letting others take blame. –A_

This cannot be happening right now. I basically jump out of my car and decide to call Aria. The phone rings before going to voicemail. I try Spencer next. Nothing. Hanna's phone is my last chance.

It rings before someone picks up.

"_Hello?"_ the voice says. Ms. Marin.

"Um, hello, is Hanna there?" I ask.

"_Emily? This is Ashley. Sorry but Hanna's not here right now. Aria left almost two hours ago. Spencer showed up about a half an hour ago and took Hanna with her,"_ Ms. Marin explains.

"Oh, ok. Thank you anyway," I almost press the end button when I ask. "Ms. Marin?"

"_Yes?"_

"Do you by any chance know where they could've gone?" I ask.

"_No, I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."_

"Oh, ok, then. Bye," I say before hanging up the phone. I'm about to put it back in my pocket before it starts ringing again. _Aria. _I answer the phone.

"Oh my god, Aria! Where are you? Do you know where Spencer is? What about Hanna? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" I start rambling.

"_Em, I don't know what you're talking about,"_ she says. _"What the hell happened? You need to tell me everything,"_ she says in a tone that says "Calm down."

"Well, Spencer and I were watching a movie when Hanna called. I picked it up and walked to Spencer's room for a little privacy, which Spencer didn't mind me doing. Anyway, Hanna and I got into a huge fight on the phone that basically left me in tears. After Hanna hung up on me, I threw my phone at the wall and started sobbing. Spencer saw me and I fell asleep in her arms. When I woke up, Spencer was gone and she left me a note saying she's going to take care of something and I immediately knew she was talking about dealing with Hanna. Now my car won't work and Ms. Marin said that Spencer showed up at her house like 30 minutes ago and took Hanna with her," I explain. "I don't know what to do. I can't let Hanna get hurt because of me."

"_What do you mean because of you?"_ Aria asks on the other end.

"I kissed her first."

_**A/N: There you go guys. What do you think's gonna happen next? Review!**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hi! I'm back…..sorta. Anyway, I'm updating because it's Spring Break and I have the time.**_

"_Oh my god, Aria! Where are you? Do you know where Spencer is? What about Hanna? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" I start rambling._

"_Em, I don't know what you're talking about," she says. "What the hell happened? You need to tell me everything," she says in a tone that says "Calm down."_

"_Well, Spencer and I were watching a movie when Hanna called. I picked it up and walked to Spencer's room for a little privacy, which Spencer didn't mind me doing. Anyway, Hanna and I got into a huge fight on the phone that basically left me in tears. After Hanna hung up on me, I threw my phone at the wall and started sobbing. Spencer saw me and I fell asleep in her arms. When I woke up, Spencer was gone and she left me a note saying she's going to take care of something and I immediately knew she was talking about dealing with Hanna. Now my car won't work and Ms. Marin said that Spencer showed up at her house like 30 minutes ago and took Hanna with her," I explain. "I don't know what to do. I can't let Hanna get hurt because of me."_

"_What do you mean because of you?" Aria asks on the other end._

"_I kissed her first."_

Chapter 24

"Hello? Ar, you still-" I say into the phone, but Aria cuts me off.

"_You did what? I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong," _she says, shock etched into her voice. _"I just heard you say-"_

"That I kissed Hanna first," I finish for her.

"_What do you mean you kissed her first?" _Aria asks, her voice growing louder and angrier.

"I mean that all of this is my fault. And now, Hanna is going to get hurt because of me," I say as tears stream down my face.

"_Did you already know that she has feelings for you at the point? Because if you didn't then maybe it's not completely your fault. You know she's very sensitive-"_ Aria was rambling but I cut her off with a quiet "Yes. I knew."

Silence.

"_How could you do that to her?"_ Aria yells through the phone. _"You know how sensitive she is about feelings and stuff."_

"I felt alone. I was lonely. I know it's not a good reason but-"

"_Hell no, it's not a good reason. That is the most fucked up reason I've ever heard. You know Hanna, Em. You knew how she would react!"_

"I fucked up okay! I get it! Right now, you can blame me all you want because that's pretty much what I've been doing all this time, but we need to find Hanna before we have another screaming match."

"…_Fine. Where are you? I'll come get you,"_ Aria responds. _"At this point you're probably the only one who can calm Spencer down."_

"I'm still at Spencer's. I'll wait for you here in her driveway," I answer.

"_On my way,"_ Aria says.

Aria gets to Spencer's in around five minutes and I practically jump into her car.

"Drive," I say and we speed off to find Spencer.

After about 10 minutes of driving around in silence, I decide to try conversation.

"Ar, you're gonna have to talk to me at some point," I say, turning to look at her.

"I'm here for Hanna, not for you," she responds with a bitter tone.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I question her.

"Because, due to your stupidity, we are driving around town trying to find our two best friends, who may or may not end up killing each other.

"Spencer wouldn't do that. She may be mad at Hanna for making me cry, but she doesn't have the ability to actually hurt anyone. She's more of a verbal than physical person."

"Yeah, but Hanna's still off somewhere with your pissed off girlfriend, probably telling her that you kissed her first."

"Yeah...-wait, do you really think she'd do that?" I ask.

"Of course! One; it's the truth, and, two; she'd pretty much do anything to not have one of her best friends mad at her. Especially when that friend is Spencer."

"I should've just told Spence the truth as soon as we got back together," I say, putting my head in my hands. "God, this is all my fault! I don't deserve Spencer."

Aria pulls over and turns to me. She sighs then begins to rub my back soothingly.

"Em, calm down," she says. "You and Spencer are basically perfect for each other. Sure this might cause some problems between you two, but you'll move past it. I know you will. I haven't seen Spencer so in love with someone like she is with you."

"You really think so?" I ask her.

"Of course," she replies. "Now, let's head back to Spencer's because I know she wouldn't have hurt Hanna and is either at home or heading home at this point."

"Ok."

The drive to Spencer's house took around 20 minutes. Once we got there, I saw Spencer's car in the driveway.

"Do you think she knows?" I ask, turning to face Aria.

"Sorry, Em, but she probably does…"

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Em," Aria says reassuringly.

"What do you mean don't worry?" I exclaim. "She probably hates me so much right now."

"Like I said, this whole situation _is_ going to cause problems-" she starts to explain, but I cut her off.

"Gee, thanks, Aria," I say sarcastically. "That was very helpful and supportive of you."

"Would you let me finish?" she yells. I give her a slight nod and she takes a deep breath. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she cut her eyes at me, "this entire situation will cause problems…_but_ you guys will get through it. I've seen how you two look at each other. You two are completely in love with each other and that is gonna keep you together."

"Thanks, Ar," I say, getting out of the car. Before I shut the door, I hear Aria say "No problem."

I shut the door behind me and make my way towards the barn. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought. I walk inside the barn and find Spencer sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, Spence," I say, sitting down next to her.

"Why'd you do it?" she asks, not turning her gaze away from the TV.

"Do what?" I say. _Maybe she's not talking about what I think she's talking about_, I thought.

"You know what," she says sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I say.

"Yes you do! Why did you kiss Hanna?" she yells. "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

_This is it,_ I thought. _Moment of truth. Everything comes out._

_**A/N: There it is everybody! Chapter 24. I know some of you will be pissed at me for everything that's going on, but I promise you, IT GETS WORSE. Anyway, review what you think should happen or what you think WILL happen. Thanks for reading!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I know I haven't been updating as I said I would but it's the end of the school year, so we have finals and end of the year projects/presentations, so I've been packed with stuff to do. Updates will not be frequent until at least after school ends.**_

_I shut the door behind me and make my way towards the barn. Here goes nothing, I thought. I walk inside the barn and find Spencer sitting on the couch in the living room._

"_Hey, Spence," I say, sitting down next to her._

"_Why'd you do it?" she asks, not turning her gaze away from the TV._

"_Do what?" I say. Maybe she's not talking about what I think she's talking about, I thought._

"_You know what," she says sharply._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" I say._

"_Yes you do! Why did you kiss Hanna?" she yells. "And why didn't you tell me about it?"_

_This is it, I thought. Moment of truth. Everything comes out._

Chapter 25

"I kissed her first, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" I shout at her.

Silence.

"I never meant to hurt you, Spence," I manage to say, my voice cracking.

"Yeah, but you did, Emily!" she yells back, standing up off the couch. _She never calls me Emily. Ever since we've been friends, it's been Em, unless she was really mad at me._ I thought.

I said the first thing I could think of.

"We weren't even together then!" I shout. "You couldn't tell me who I could kiss or not!"

"And whose fault was that?" she retorts, her voice cold.

I scoff. "Seriously? You're gonna bring that back up to use against me?"

"I can't help it, Em! We never talked about it! You never explained it to me!" she yells. "You overreacted! What am I supposed to do?"

"You should just let it go!" I shout. "There's no use bringing it up because it's just gonna end badly."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's just how it supposed to end."

I stop and stare at her from my place on the couch.

"What?" I whimper, barely making a sound.

Spencer walks over and kneels down in front of me.

"Maybe," she starts. "We should take a break."

I can't say anything. Nothing is popping up in my head.

"I just need some time to wrap my head around all of this."

My strength is gone and at this point I'm crying buckets. I slide off of the couch and kneel in front of Spencer.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I tell her, "Spencer, I love you."

Spencer is crying now, too. She then stands up and says, "I love you, too, Em." She starts to walk to the door of the barn. "That's why I need time. I know I love you, but I just need the time to think about what all of this means to us."

"Spencer, it meant nothing!" I yell, in between my sobs. "Please don't do this."

She sighs before opening the door. "I have to." She motions to the door and says, "You should leave. Hanna has your things and she offered her place for you to stay at while I figure this out. You know…if you don't want to go home."

"So you trust Hanna now?" I question. "After all of this, you two are best friends again?"

"This has nothing to do with that. This is about you kissing her and me needing time to think about everything that's happened. Besides, Hanna will take good care of you. I know that much."

"Spence," I whimper, stepping out of the barn. I'm standing in front of her. Her hand in the doorknob and I'm waiting for her to close it.

"If you love me, you won't close that door, Spence," I say. "Or you can close it and I'll leave. I'll leave and I won't look back." My tears are gone and I've regained what little composure I could conjure up within me.

She sighs again. "And if you love me," she starts, "you wouldn't make me choose. You would give me this and wait for me."

Before I could respond, the door shut. As I turned around to walk home, I heard glass break.

_Just like my heart_, I thought.

_**A/N: Short and sweet (not really). Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY, REALLY LONG time but school is done in a week and I'll have time then. And I'm sorry for the breakup but I needed something to happen because of the Emily/Hanna kiss thing. Don't worry, it won't be as depressing the next time I update.**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N: New update on this story while I try to figure out what I want to write in "Life's Just Unfair That Way" and "QRS". I already know what I'm going to do with this story for the next couple of chapters so…yeah.**_

"_Spence," I whimper, stepping out of the barn. I'm standing in front of her. Her hand in the doorknob and I'm waiting for her to close it._

"_If you love me, you won't close that door, Spence," I say. "Or you can close it and I'll leave. I'll leave and I won't look back." My tears are gone and I've regained what little composure I could conjure up within me._

_She sighs again. "And if you love me," she starts, "you wouldn't make me choose. You would give me this and wait for me."_

_Before I could respond, the door shut. As I turned around to walk home, I heard glass break._

_Just like my heart, I thought._

**Chapter 26 – Spencer's POV**

It's been two weeks.

It's been two weeks and I don't know what to do anymore.

It's been two weeks and I haven't spoken to anybody except Aria once _or_ left the barn.

It's been two weeks and I feel like dying.

I'm sitting on the couch with TV on in front of me but not really watching it. There's a knock on the door.

"Spence?" I hear Aria's voice call from outside.

She knocks again.

"Spence, I know you're in there," she says. "Please let me in."

She knocks again.

"Spence, I'm not leaving until you let me in," she says. "My parents already know I'm over here so they don't care if I stay the night."

I sit there on the couch listening to her outside my door. _Should I open it?_ I ask myself.

"I'll sit out here all night, Spence," Aria continues. "You know I will."

Sighing, I stand up from the couch with a blanket around me and open the door to see Aria sitting on the ground, leaning back against the wall.

"Thank god," she says, standing up, moving past me, and making her way inside. "It was getting cold and my jacket's not that thick."

Meanwhile, I'm still standing outside in front of the spot Aria was previously sitting in.

"Well, come on in," I mumble sarcastically, gesturing to the open door before making her way inside as well.

The two girls sit down on the couch and continue to "watch" TV. After a minute of silence, Aria turns to Spencer.

"How are you?" she asks, her facial expression showing concern.

I answered with gritted teeth. "Fucking peachy." Aria nods in understanding. "How is she?"

"She's gotten better."

"That's good. I was getting worried about her."

Last week, Aria came over and told me about Emily. She said that she visited and Mrs. Fields was very concerned about Emily, so Aria decided to check up on her. When she saw her, she said she looked pale, thin, and her eyes were red from crying. She hadn't left her room to do anything besides go to the bathroom. She hadn't eaten in days. When Aria left, I couldn't help but curl up into a ball and cry on my bed.

_It's all my fault_, I kept telling myself, even though minutes before, Aria had been telling me that it wasn't.

"Well, I saw her yesterday and she looked good. She's not as thin or pale and her eyes were red."

"She's probably gotten over me," I say, turning on my side and curling up into a ball.

Aria gets off the couch and kneels in front of me.

"Hey," she says, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "She loves you. And she knows you love her. She hasn't given up on you, Spence. She loves you too much to do that."

"Thanks, Ar," I tell her. "But let's face it," I sigh, "Emily is beautiful, smart, athletic, and everything you could possibly want in a girl. I'm sure she's found someone who won't give it up like I did."

"Don't say that," Aria counters. "You did the right thing confronting her about it. If you kept all that anger inside, you would've probably gone off at any one of us, especially Hanna. You did the right thing, Spence. She understands you need time and she's giving you that. But honestly, I'm surprised you're not back together yet."

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah," she answers. "You two are so meant to be that I didn't think you could actually stay apart this long."

"Thanks."

"It's true. So you know what you should do?"

"No," I answer. "What?"

"You should find her. Kiss her. And tell her how you felt about finding out about Hanna. But first, tell your parents about Emily. That's a conflict that needs to be solved soon."

"Yeah. I guess."

_*******PLL*******_

Aria decided to stay over after all but left in a rush this morning to meet Noel. Therefore, I am now sitting on my couch, much like last night, and drinking coffee. I have already decided that I have to leave the barn today at some point. I need to de-stress and being in the barn where everything happened is not helping.

I get up off the couch, put my coffee on the counter, and grab my car keys. Deciding to head to the library to clear my head, I put my keys in the ignition and drive away from my barn. It takes around five minutes to get there and I step out of my car. As I reach the entrance, another guy, probably around my age, gets there at the same time. He courteously opens the door for me and gestures to go ahead and I manage a small smile before mumbling a quick thanks and walking into the library.

The library has always been my sort of hideout when I just needed to relax. Hanna always called me weird because, and I quote, "How can you relax in a place with giant shelves filled with books and smelly old librarians?" However, I always replied with, "People have different ways of relaxing. For instance, yours is shopping, Emily's is listening to music, and Aria's is sketching."

Making my way into the classics section, I run into the same guy outside who opened the door for me. Except this time I actually bumped into him. Both of us fall to the ground and I quickly get up.

"Sorry," I say and I hold my hand out to help him out. "I should've looked where I was going."

"Nah, it's cool," he says, getting up. "It was my fault."

"Hey, you're the one who opened the door for me out front, right?" I question.

"Um, yeah," he ducks his head shyly, "that was me."

I smile at his shyness. "Well, thanks," I tell him. "It was very chivalrous of you and we need a lot more of that in this generation."

"It was nothing."

We stand there in silence until I speak up again. "So, are you new here? I don't remember ever seeing you around before."

"Uh, yeah," he says. "I just moved here from Chicago a couple of days ago with my family."

"That's cool," I hold out my hand. "I'm Spencer. Spencer Hastings."

He grips my hand in a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Spencer. My name's Johnathon. Johnathon Holte to be exact."

I smile at him and let go of his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Johnathon," I say. "So, of all the places you could go in this town, you go to the library?"

He chuckles lightly. "Yeah, I just needed to get away from the glamour of the town, so I figured, why not the library? It's full of old books, old librarians, and no one will know me." I nod. "What about you?" he questions. "It's summer vacation and no one I know will voluntarily go to the library instead of the mall or pretty much anywhere else."

Smiling slightly, I answer, "Well, I just needed to get away from some things and clear my head."

"Ah," he says, nodding. "Sounds like drama."

"You have no idea."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," he shrugs. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"And why should I trust you?" I questioned jokingly. "I _did_ just meet you about ten minutes ago."

"Well," he starts. "I'm quite a trustworthy guy. Just ask my gay sister, divorced parents, and mentally unstable ex-girlfriend…oh. Whoops. Probably shouldn't have told you all that. I forgot they asked me not to." He shrugs with a smile. "Oh well."

"Clearly, you're just as trustworthy as you say," I counter, smiling as well.

"Yeah, but it's true. I know we just met, but you seem like you need someone to talk to."

"Alright, sure. I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"No problem. Would you like to get some coffee with me?" he asks.

I hesitate before answering. _What if Emily sees me and thinks I'm over her?_ I thought.

"I mean, unless you have other plans or something…" Johnathon trails off.

"No!" I shout, startling both of us, and eliciting a "Shh!" from the old librarian, Mrs. Pefta. "I mean, no, I have nothing else to do either."

"Great," he says. "I'll just," he gestures to the two books in his hand, "check these out first."

"Yeah. Great."

We leave the library and decide to just walk to the nearest coffee place, an out-of-place Starbucks, and just walk back to get our cars later. Jonathon orders two coffees while I find a seat for the two of us outside. He walks out a few minutes later, both coffees in hand, and takes a seat across from me. We're all alone outside since the Starbucks is pretty much deserted because everyone in this town would rather go to Steam.

"So," he starts. "What exactly do you need to get away from?"

I sit there contemplating the answer to his question. I must've been silent longer than I thought because the next thing I knew, he was apologizing.

"I'm sorry," he says. "That was a bit forward of me."

"No, it's fine. It's a lot less than what I'm used to actually. I was just thinking about how to answer."

"Well, start from what happened and go from there."

"_Jon?"_ I turn to the left towards the voice and I see Hanna. She looks surprised to see me there. _"Spence?"_

"Hanna?" Johnathon and I say at the same time but our facial expressions are nothing alike. His is full of happiness and mine is full of…hate.

"It's so nice to see you again after all these years," Johnathon says.

"You too! Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" Hanna responds.

"Five, maybe six, years, I think."

"Wow," Hanna says. "Well, you look great!"

"You too! You look amazing!" he tells her.

It's not too much longer that I feel I'll be able to handle this so I get up.

"It was nice to meet you, Johnathon. I'm gonna get going now. You and…_Hanna_" I say her name through gritted teeth, "seem to have a lot of catching up to do."

As I walk away from the table-I left my coffee, by the way-, I hear Jon say, _"What was that about?"_

_**A/N: There you go. Sorry to end like that. But review and I'll have an Emily chapter posted soon.**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Updating again. Sorry I haven't in a really long time. High school's been kicking my ass and I've just gotten really busy with my RPs and stuff. This is going to be Emily's POV. Enjoy! (but you probably won't lol)**_

"_Jon?" I turn to the left towards the voice and I see Hanna. She looks surprised to see me there. "Spence?"_

"_Hanna?" Johnathon and I say at the same time but our facial expressions are nothing alike. His is full of happiness and mine is full of…hate._

"_It's so nice to see you again after all these years," Johnathon says._

"_You too! Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" Hanna responds._

"_Five, maybe six, years, I think."_

"_Wow," Hanna says. "Well, you look great!"_

"_You too! You look amazing!" he tells her._

_It's not too much longer that I feel I'll be able to handle this so I get up._

"_It was nice to meet you, Johnathon. I'm gonna get going now. You and…Hanna" I say her name through gritted teeth, "seem to have a lot of catching up to do."_

_As I walk away from the table-I left my coffee, by the way-, I hear Jon say, "What was that about?"_

**Chapter 27**

It's been two weeks.

It's been two weeks and I don't know what to do anymore.

It's been two weeks and I haven't spoken to anybody except Aria once _or_ left the house.

It's been two weeks and I feel like dying.

"Emily?" my mom calls, walking up the stairs. I don't respond.

She walks into my room, letting out a sigh when she sees me. I'm basically in the same position that I have been for the past two weeks: lying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Emily," she says again, but again, I don't respond.

"Emily!" she exclaims.

Turning my head to face her, I say, "What?"

She sighs before sitting down next to me on the bed. "Honey, I know you're sad about you and Spencer fighting, but it'll work itself out. You can't keep this up. You look unhealthy, Emily, and I'm not going to let my daughter do this to herself. So, you are going to the Holte's house and bringing them a Welcome to Rosewood basket."

I narrow my eyes at my mom.

"Don't give me that look, Emily," she says. "Now," she pats my leg, "You are going to get up, freshen up, and go downstairs." She gets up and leaves my room.

Sighing, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, knowing that my mom will not stop bothering me until I do as she says. I walk down the stairs slowly and then into the kitchen. Seeing the gift basket on the kitchen counter, I pick it up and leave the house.

I walk down the street to the Holte's house, knocking on the door. A tall, blonde, hazel-eyed girl answers the door. "Hi," she says, a smile on her face.

"Uh…hi," I reply. "I-I, uh, I'm Emily."

The girl has a confused look on her face as she nods slightly. "Um, okay then," she says. "Hi Emily. I'm Jamie. Jamie Holte." She holds out her hand, most likely for me to shake.

I stare at it for a few seconds before I shake it.

"So what brings you here, Emily?" she asks, a coquettish smile on her face.

I swallow before answering by holding up the gift basket. "Uh, my mom sent me to give this to you," I say, holding out the basket.

She takes it and nods. "Thanks. It's very nice of you," she says, scanning the content of the basket, before looking back at me. "Do you want to come in?" She gestures to the inside of her house.

"Uh… sure," I say, following her inside. I glance around the large house, smiling slightly as I see several family pictures on the walls. She turns and smiles at me. "You were a cute kid."

She seems taken aback by the comment, but nods slowly anyway. "Thanks," she responds. "You wanna come up?" She gestures to the stairs.

"Sure," I reply, following her upstairs to her room. My eyes widen as I enter, seeing the walls that have been painted a dark shade of purple and several quotes on the walls. "Whoa."

Jamie lets out a light, airy chuckle. "That's what the usual reaction is," she says, sitting down on the bed. "Well, at least it was in my old room. This one's almost exactly like it."

I walk over to one of the walls and point to a quote. "Where's that quote from? It looks familiar," I ask, turning to look at her.

"'I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best,'" Jamie recites, "Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh," I reply, nodding my head. "Any particular reason you chose this or am I going to have to guess?"

She shrugs in response. "Just some stuff in my past," she answers. "Nothing worth talking about." Clearing her throat, she pats the space next to her. "Sit with me."

I nod slowly before moving to sit next to her. "So does this past have anything to do with you moving here?" I ask, turning to look at the girl when I'm met with a pair of lips against mine. I bring my hands up to push her away, but instead, kiss her back and place my hand on the back of her neck. Pulling away, I begin to shake my head frantically and get up off the bed. "I-That shouldn't have happened. I-I should go," I say, walking out of the house before she could say anything.

On my way home, I hear my phone chime meaning I got a new message. Pulling it out of my pocket, I sigh and open the text.

_Wow, Em. You're moving on quite fast, aren't you? Wonder what Spencer would think… -A_

After the text is a picture of Jamie and I, lips locked and eyes closed. _Shit_, I thought.

_**A/N: So you probably hate me, like, a ton for just doing that to you after making you wait for an update for so long, but it's for a good reason. I promise :)**_


End file.
